


Peaceful nights

by deleijon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad team, Body Worship, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breathplay, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Discipline, Evil Lotor (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Free Use, Insults, Knotting, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Long Tongue, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Mute - Freeform, Nipple Play, No beta we die like Adam, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Objectification, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Pet Lance (Voltron), Pet Play, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Public Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sick Character, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Shaming, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Throat Fucking, Tongue Fucking, Torture, Vomiting, Xenophilia, alien lube, asshole paladin, voiceless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleijon/pseuds/deleijon
Summary: Lance becomes a good companion to Shiro's many sleepless nights. When the younger boy falls asleep first, Shiro discover he might be even more entertaining unconscious. He spends many nights playing with the boy's body, but it wasn't until Lotor came in the picture did he know what he was preparing him for.*Trigger warning. there is rape, torture, abuse, violence, this is not romanticized!*
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 257





	1. Sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns Lance is almost impossible to wake up (somnophilia)

Has he entered the dark room, Shiro wondered how this started. A few weeks ago during a sleepless night, he found Lance awake in the common room. They talked about their fears and dreams for a few hours until Lance fell asleep on Shiro’s shoulder. The older man, tried to poke him awake so they could both get to bed, yet no matter what he did the younger boy never woke. He took him into his arms and brought him up to blue paladin’s room, where he laid him on his bed. He stayed a bit behind, playing softly with the boy’s hair and cheek. He was so soft and pliant, unlike his usual over energetic state.

…

A few nights later, Shiro laid awake in his bed again. Hoping Lance would be awake, he made his way to the younger man’s room, where he found the other asleep. Awkwardly he made his way to the bed, he didn’t want to wake him up, yet he didn’t want to stay alone. He couldn’t pet Lance’s hair since he had headphones on, so he caressed his cheeks. This small gesture weirdly made him feel more at peace, so he continued for a bit, day dreaming of better time, until by accident he put his fingers in the boys open mouth. Lance closed his lips around the digits and began to suck and play with them with his tongue. Scared fast movements would wake the other, Shiro slowly took his fingers out, only to see a pout form on the younger boy lips. Not wanting to bring bad dreams to him, Shiro put back his fingers in his mouth. Lance happily went back to sucking and playing with them. The southing feeling of the tongue calmed Shiro’s head enough that he found himself able to go back in his room and sleep.

…

The next night he went to Lance’s room it was empty, so he went around the ship to find him in the map room looking at a hologram of the earth. They talked for a bit, until once again Lance fell asleep on him, this time on his lap. Wanting the same peace of mind, Shiro put his fingers in the boy’s mouth, while the other hand pet his shoulders. It was another accident when he flicked the boy’s nipple. Lance instantly sucked harder and let out a small whimper. Intrigued, Shiro did it again, making Lance whimper a bit louder and move his tongue more. He continued playing with both nipples over the shirt until he found himself growing hotter and popping a boner. Ashamed of himself, Shiro quickly took Lance back to his room so he could rethink his action. He looked at his traitorous boner, he couldn’t remember the last time he had sex, that was it right? He was just pent up, not because of Lance’s reactions. Yet the next few days he couldn’t look Lance in the eyes.

…

Next time Lance came to find him in the kitchen.

“Oh sorry, did you need something here? I’ll just go.” Shiro said quickly.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Lance responded, blocking his way out.

“What are you talk-“

“Don’t lie to me! What did I do? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable the other night when I talked about being the 7th wheel. Just forget it. Please.” Lance had tears slowly going down his cheeks. “I did it again didn’t I? Just like I made Keith run away, I’m just not good enough.”

Before he could fall to the floor, Shiro caught him. “Hey, no no no. You didn’t do anything bad, I’m happy you opened to me. It’s my fault. I was scared I made you uncomfortable.”

“Why would you have made me uncomfortable?” Lance asked, rubbing the tears away.

“I didn’t talk to the others about my nightmares or my time in the arena… I was just scared to put too much on you.”

“I’m happy I can help you, I’m happy you can rely on me. I’m your red paladin, I’m your right hand man Shiro.”

“Thank you Lance, I appreciate it.”

They both took a cup of tea and went to the common room and talk more. This time it was Shiro that fell asleep first.

…

Something changed in Shiro when Lotor came back in the picture, whenever the prince said sometimes he would agree before he truly comprehend what he’s saying. Somehow he stops listening to Lance’s ideas and a distance grows between the two. Lance stops seeking him out when he can’t fall asleep, so the only times of peace he finds with the boy is when he’s asleep, sucking on his fingers and reacting to his touch. Something in his mind tells him to discipline him, show him ~~Lotor~~ he’s in charge.

…

The sleepless nights grow more frequent, he gets nightmares almost every night now, except he can’t remember about what. He asks Coran for sleeping pills, but using those makes the nightmare worst. There is only one thing that can sooth his head and it’s sleeping Lance. So one bad day he puts a sleeping pill in Lance’s goo.

That night he grows more adventurous, he brings Lance’s shirt to his shoulders liberating two small nipple. Has usual he puts his fingers in Lance’s mouth, but this time he want to taste him, he lowers his mouth on the hardening nipple. He stays this way for a bit, licking the buds to hardness. Closing his eyes he concentrate on all the sweet muffled sounds Lance makes around his fingers.

When he opens his eyes again, he’s in the perfect place to see the growing tent in Lance’s sleeping pants. He can’t let himself have all the fun and let Lance suffer like this. Freeing the boy for his confine, he finds an average sized cock. He can easily put his fingers around and pump it slowly. Lance gasps around his fingers and moans. With his mouth now open, excess saliva runs down his chin and between Shiro’s fingers.

“Since this mouth isn’t working anymore, I guess I’ll have to use the other.” He grins.

Using the spit has lube, Shiro position himself between Lance’s spread legs and slowly finger him open. Lance’s moans grow in volume, so with both hands full, Shiro kisses him quiet. When the boy is used to a finger, Shiro adds another easily, then another. Lance sucks his fingers in so sweetly, pliant to his touches. Stroking his dick in time with his fingers, Lance comes fast and hard on his stomach. Shiro doesn’t want it to end, but when he hears a pained whimper of overstimulation, he stops himself.

He looks at his masterpiece, Lance looks wrecked, his headphones have fallen next to him, his hairs standing in all directions, the collard of his shirt is wet with spit, cum covers his slightly defined abs and his little hole winks at Shiro. It felt like coming back to his body, looking down his erection is painfully pushed against the front of his pants demanding attention. Taking himself out is almost hard with how close to cumming he his. The cold air makes him shudder with need. Scooping some of Lance’s cum, he strokes himself with it. It doesn’t take long to finish standing over Lance’s hips with how beautiful the boy looks. Is cum mixed with Lance on his stomach and nipples.

Taking a breath, he idly play with their mixed spent, making small shapes and playing with the hard buds. He needs to clean up, but it feels almost bad for ruining his work. Bringing his cum filled fingers up to the red paladin’s mouth, he slowly feeds him their mix, this way even when the outside is clean, Lance will still have them inside.

When there isn’t much left, Shiro goes to the connected bathroom, returning with a wet towel to finish the job. Satisfied, he puts Lance’s pj back on and leaves with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas on how to continue this story, but I wanted to see if anyone was interested first. Lotor would make an appearance in the future chapters and it would get worst for Lance. So if you want more and got kinks idea I'd love to hear them :D  
> This is my first time writing smut so be kind xD


	2. The master enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning this goes really dark*  
> Shiro was stretching Lance for weeks he finally discovers for who. (somnophilia, overstimulation, nipple play, face fucking)

The nightly visits continued, growing bolder and bolder, from cumming in Lance’s mouth to fucking it. Yet other than stretching him, Shiro never used his ass, he had a feeling he had to wait for something, not sure what that something was, until today.

As usual Shiro visited Lance’s room after everyone were in bed, finding the boy sleeping peacefully on his side. The headphones had fallen on the floor, still playing the Altean equivalent of classical music.

Crouching down next to the bed, Shiro wanted to take it slow today, bringing his hand up to pet Lance’s soft hair, he got a scared whimper has a response. This was perfect, he was almost ready for ~~him~~ me.

Shushing the boy, Shiro made his way down the tensed body with his fingers, down the side of the neck, over a nipple, down in the belly button, up the swell of his ass cheek, down his thighs to his trembling feet.

“Why are you scared? You always love it.” He patted the sleeping boy’s cheek knowing he wouldn’t wake up because of the drugs. “You are such a good slut, pliant and open for me to play with you.” Shiro whispered in his ear.

Bringing the shirt up and over Lance’s head, Shiro latched on a nipple puffy red from last night’s abuse. The boy whimpered, not sure if it was from pain or pleasure. Letting the bud go, he blow cold air on it before switching side.

When he was satisfied, he uses his tongue to make his way down the shivering abs to a soft patch of hair. Making soft love bites over the hips, never hard enough to mark, he wormed his hand under the elastic band of the pants and lower them to mid calves. Lance’s twitching cock was valiantly trying to stay soft, but it was no match when Shiro mouthed it through the boxers.

After bringing him to his fill length, Shiro went back up to kiss him only to find tears running down his cheeks from under the sleep mask.

“Shush baby. Good sluts don’t cry.” Kissing the wet cheeks, Shiro played with a nipple making Lance cry harder. “Is that it? Are you oversensitive? You really are a baby aren’t you?” Pushing hard on the abused bud, Lance cried out in pain. “Tsk tsk tsk. Can’t even take this much. How are you going to be a good paladin when this much hurts you?” Flicking the bud one last time, Shiro took Lance’s boxers off with less care then he had before.

Having still not found any lube, Shiro plunged his fingers in Lance mouth and used the saliva to ~~prepare~~ stretch him. It wasn’t hard anymore with the almost nightly stretch he did. He was up to three fingers in no time, finding the prostate and milking it with force. Lance was of course moaning and screaming louder and louder, until Shiro used the discarded boxers has a makeshift gag.

It didn’t take long for Lance to cum untouched, his legs spamming around Shiro’s arm in a weak try to make him stop. He didn’t stop, he even went harder on his prostate. 

“That’s it, take it slut.”

He didn’t stop until Lance stopped trying to get away, not until his cock was half hard again.

“See it wasn’t that bad was it?” he said patting Lance’s thigh. “Now it’s my turn-“

With a woosh the door opened cutting Shiro mid-sentence. Looking toward the noise, a tall silhouette was cutting most of the hallway lights.

“Lotor?” Asked Shiro, not sure to be scared or exited.

“The witch told me she was preparing something for me.” Looking at both man, he smiled. “I guess this is it?”

“I-“ Shiro’s voice was cut off, the dark voice in his mind was back. “Yes, he is prepared for you prince.”

“Perfect, I would prefer if you wouldn’t watch Haggar. But the puppet can stay.”

“Of course my prince, have fun with your gift.”

By the time Shiro came back to himself, Lotor was between Lance’s spread legs playing with the boy’s cock.

“It’s so small.” He laughed. “Are all humans so cute? It’s only the size of my palm.”

“He’s a bit below average.”

Humming Lotor continued is exploration of the boy’s body. His small waist that he could envelop easily in both hands, then to his puffy nipples standing at attention, hearing the small muffled whimper Lotor coed.

“Poor thing, being this needy and not able to show it.” Lotor murmurs while taking the boxers out of his mouth. “Much better.”

Petting the pet’s head, Lotor is satisfied with his new gift. “You’ve prepared him?”

“Hum, the best I could without lube.” Awkwardly responds Shiro.

“That can be arrange.” Lotor takes out a vial of pink liquid, shaking it a bit before opening it. The pink jelly slowly rises up and down secreting more pink goo that overflows into Lotor hands. He then finger Lance with the coated fingers making the boy moan. “Tingly isn’t it?” Lotor laughs. “Now he’s ready.” Turning toward Shiro. “Help me get some of my armor off.”

Finally moving for the first time, Shiro helps Lotor get rid of the armored coat, leaving him in his under suit. “Much better.” Lotor huffs rolling his shoulders.

“Before you start. Hum, be careful, he’s asleep.” Blurts out Shiro.

“That explains the lack of movement and awareness, I’ll have to train him when he’s awake to. That’ll be fun.” Says Lotor with a smirk.

Going back between Lance’s legs, Lotor opens a latch on his crotch. Slowly a flat head comes out his slit, followed by a long thick shaft full of ridges near the head, changing into small bumps a 1/3 in. It dwarfs Lance cock when he lays it next to it, easily four time the size. Shiro gulps at the size, question if it’ll fit. “Impressive for you humans I presume?”

“Very.”

With a laugh Lotor stroke his member, the multiple ridges let out lubricant, making it slick fast. “Now time to play with you little thing.” Lining himself up, he slowly enters the virgin hole, remembering not to wake him up. Lance whimpers, his whole body shaking. Lotor only makes it a third of the way in when he takes a breath. “He’s really tight.” Sliding out and back in, Lotor slowly inches more in each pass making Lance moans grow louder. Then his stomach hit Lance’s thighs with a satisfying slap, making the smaller boy whimper in pleasure.

“Now don’t just be awkward in a corner, come here, he needs something to shut him up. Hopefully you are over your human average.” Smirks Lotor.

“Yes- Of course.” While Lotor starts moving again, Shiro makes his way toward the pair, undoing his belt.

Lance pushed out moans are music to his ears, finally proof of his well-done job. Taking himself out of his pants, Shiro pushes the head in the open mouth, lips close around it, tongue flicking the slit. Taking a few seconds to bask in the feeling, he goes farther until he hits Lance’s throat. He knows the boy can take him, he made him practice for days. With Lotor’s thrust becoming harder and more powerful, Lance is pushed on his waiting dick, taking him so well. His moans struggle to make it out of his throat, many dying before they began. Looking up to Lotor, the prince seems to have either forgot to be careful or doesn’t care anymore, he’s playing with Lance’s little cock with a grin, while making such powerful thrust the metal bed is creaking.

“Come on pet, take my knot. I know you can.” Says Lotor.

Shiro is so close, Lance is taking them so good, his cock is fully sheeted in his throat, he can even see a bulge where is dick is piercing him. Looking up to Lotor again, he sees a similar bulge in the stomach. This is how he cums down Lance’s throat. Lotor isn’t that far behind, when he finally gets his knot inside he holds Lance’s hips in a bruising grip.

At the same time, Lance’s whole body spasm with a muffled scream. He scratches at Shiro’s thighs trying to get him off his face, while he tries to kick Lotor off with his legs. Shiro catches the hands and finally done shooting down his throat, he backs away.

When Lance’s mouth is finally free, he takes a heaving breath couching up cum, rubbing his face against his arm to take the sleep mask off. When he succeeds, he looks around in fear unable to move with his hands and legs held forcefully.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!” He screams in tears. “LET ME GO!” Looking up at Shiro for the first time. “Shiro please, let me go. I’m sorry. It hurts, please let me go. I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” He cries in despair.

Lotor laughing takes both their attention again. “You precious little pet. You really are funny.” Bringing a hand up to his cheek, Lotor continues. “You are mine now. And I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to see so many peeps liking this story so I'm showing myself xD Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I will continue this story thanks to all of you!  
> Tell me what you though of this chapter and what kinks you'd like to see next!


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to train your new pet then with some public sex?

Lance was hiding in a dusty unused security room. He had a few camera feeds open either showing where Shiro and Lotor were or the dark hallway outside the door. It’s been a few days since that night.

…

“I’m not your pet!” Struggling once again, he found himself painfully stuck with Lotor by his alien dick. Moving only gave him more pain, but he didn’t care, he needed to get away. “Let me go! Why are you doing this?!”

Lotor only chuckled in response as Shiro forced Lance still by his shoulder. “Don’t you understand? You are my new pet, my toy! I was getting so bored on this ship.” Lowering over Lance, breath ghosting his ear. “You are mine to do whatever I wish.”

“You won’t get away with this! I’ll tell the others!”

“What will you tell them? That your strong leader raped you? Or that the pacifist Prince and most trusted of Voltron hurt you? Or that you are a little slut demanding discipline? No one will believe you.” Licking the wet trail of tears up his cheek, Lotor gave a small thrust of his hips making Lance whimper. “Just look at yourself, still hard begging for it.”

“No that’s not true!”

“But it is. Look!” Lotor takes Lance’s weeping cock in his hold, giving a few hard pumps making Lance moan tearfully and cum easily. “See? Just a little slut.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy? You finally found your place in Voltron. The team’s slut.” Shiro Smirks. “You’ll finally be useful at something.”

Whimpering and shaking his head Lance could only cry. “No I’m not… No…”

After a few doboshes of playing with the pet’s overstimulated body, Lotor’s knot finally went down enough to slip out. A flow of blue cum streamed out making Lance cry harder.

“This was fun pet, I’ll see you later. Sweet dreams.” Said sweetly Lotor kissing his trembling lips.

Both man left the room, leaving a crying Lance alone and dirty in his cold room.

…

When morning came Lance didn’t know what to do. He took a shower, scrubbing his skin raw to erase the feeling of hands on him. Then he sent the sheets to the wash, destroying all the evidence, ‘out of sight out of mind’ he wished. Plastering a fake smile on, he went to breakfast took a seat next to Hunk and Pidge, hoping Shiro and Lotor would magically not show up. His hopes were quickly shattered when the three leaders came in the room talking about the next mission. Turning his sight back to the food goo, Lance felt sharp claws caress his neck in passing. Shuddering in his seat, Lance turned to see Lotor walking away from him around the table with a smile.

The day continued on, secret touches all over his body, during meetings a caressing hand on his thigh, during training a cupped a feel of his ass as he was helped up, during down time he would get crushed against a hallway wall, unwanted lips on his to keep his cries low as he was stroked to completion with Shiro has a lookout.

When Lance though he finally lost them before movie night, he entered the common room only to find all seats full except between Shiro and Lotor.

“Ah Red paladin! The others told me of your entertainment night. I even brought a Galran classic to show tonight. Please join me, I’d love to hear your thoughts about it.” Said Lotor with a too wide smile.

“I’m sure you’d prefer Allura’s thoughts over mine.” Tried sheepishly Lance.

“Nonsense, yes the Princess might be good for conversation, but we hardly ever talk you and I. I want to know more about you.”

“I’m not that interesting, I’d rather go with Pidge and Hunk…” Looking over at his friends for support, he found them in a heated whisper conversation about what the movie would be about, even making a bet on it. They would be no help. “I don’t think I feel that great… I should-“

“Lance, just sit down so we can start.” Shiro interrupted with finality.

Defeated Lance shakily made his way to the back sofa in between the two man. They were in the darkest corner of the room, a bit away from everyone. When he sat down, Lotor put a blanket on him “To make sure you are comfortable pet.” with a kiss on the head.

The movie started and so did Lotor and Shiro. The black paladin quickly took Lance’s pants and boxers off, hiding them in the sofa’s fold, while the prince shushed the boy’s complaints with a long tongue down his throat. Shiro used the pink lube to open him up.

Trying to push them away only made them grow bolder, Lotor made sure to play with his sensitive nipples when an especially loud noise came from the movie, drowning Lance’s moans.

“He’s ready prince.” Whispered Shiro.

“Perfect.” Smirked Lotor. Lance was about to scream for help when Shiro’s metal hand pressed his neck in the back of the sofa, instantly cutting air flow and any possible noises. “Now now now. That’s not what a good pet does.” He took out a strip of purple fabric and secured it around Lance’s neck. “Good pet stay silent. You can let him go now.” Lance heaved a breath, but was surprised at the lack of sounds. He tried to call out to Hunk and Pidge, but no sound escaped. Forceful clawed fingers took his face and turned him toward a smirking Lotor. “Bad pets are punished. You wanted the fun to end and I can’t let that happen. If you’re good I’ll let you talk, but for now you need discipline.”

Clawing at the choker, Lance shook his head in tears.

“None of that now.” Liking the salty tears, Lotor continued. “Come on, up on me.” Lotor easily lifted Lance up on his lap facing him. “Open your legs pet.”

Shaking his head, Lance kept his knees together.

“Puppet, open them for him.”

Shiro took Lance’s thighs and opened them wide has he was lowered on Lotor’s lap. Tears ran down his cheeks in defeat and humiliation, tiny cock erect and poking Lotor’s stomach. “Look what we have here.” Using two fingers, Lotor plays with the head, then goes down to the soft pubes, then back up. Lance falls forward at the feeling, face hidden in Lotor’s neck and ass in the air under the blanket Shiro put back on.

“Here is a good little slut. So happy to be played with.” Lotor whispers in his ear. “Now get me out of my suit pet.”

Lance shook his head, he wasn’t going to help them, he wasn’t a pet. Opening his mouth wide, Lance bit the side of Lotor’s neck has hard as he could. He felt the prince shake under him, a few sharp controlled inhale and exhale of breath were felt on Lance’s shoulders. Proud of his attack, Lance tried to bolt away, only to be stopped once again by sharp fingers squeezing his face. Looking at Lotor face he saw him smile and try to stop himself from bursting up in laughter. All hope were lost, there wasn’t even a scratch on the neck.

“If it was- *sharp inhale* that easy to- *exhale* to hurt me, I would have been dead a- *wheeze* a long time ago” wiping a tear from his eye, Lotor was finally able to control his breathing. “You are so hilarious pet. You looked so proud and happy. But I much prefer this face now.” Brushing a strand of hair away from Lance’s face. “Hopeless and so scared. I love it. I will break you pet.” Pulling Lance back against him, he kissed him deeply, tongue going down his throat again.

It was hopeless, Lance couldn’t win. The two strongest man on the ship had him pinned and he was at their mercy. He felt Shiro cover him again, touches lingering, going under his shirt to his nipple. They hurt so badly, yet somewhere in the back of his mind he liked it. Pleasure was simmering low in his stomach with each touches.

“Now let’s try again pet. Take me out of my suit.” Commanded Lotor, waiting for the perfect time to slap his ass hard when the movie played a firing canon.

Trembling from both Shiro’s stimulation to his buds and Lotor fingering, he opened the prince’s suit revealing a glistening cock.

“Good pet. Now sit.”

Pulled forward with Lotor’s finger, he slowly sank down the member. It hurts, his ass still hasn’t healed for last night knot.

“Such a good slut. It wasn’t hard was it?”

Letting himself sink all the way down, each ridge and bump brushed against his prostate, leaving him trembling. He had to stop and breath, feeling impossibly stretched. Shiro never stopping teasing his nipples, came closer to kiss him hard, like a starving man. He only let go when Lotor told him to, yet he simply switch to sucking on Lance’s nipple. Lotor rolled his eyes, happy to get warmed up by Lance, playing absent-mindedly with the boy’s little cock. It was too much for the young man, he was filled to the brim, his prostate constantly played with, his nipples overstimulated and his cock played with. He came with a silent shout, hanging onto Lotor’s suit and burying his face in the man’s chest. That finally dislodged Shiro from his chest and he was left panting and full.

“Good boy, milking me so well.” Lotor said in his ear while petting his hair. “Take a breath, that’s it. Such a good slut.”

Lance felt like he was floating. He fits perfectly in Lotor’s arms, like he belongs there, filled up and happy.

“Hey Lance!” Hunk shouted, making all three man jump. “Who do you think will win? The Reb- Oh shit are you ok?” He asked squinting from the front of the room.

“Of course he is, just got a bit of a scare at the start of the movie.” Lotor responded. “Now speak pet.” He commanded in a whisper.

“Yeah… I’m good…” Half slurred Lance.

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked.

“He’s tired after today’s training. Shiro added.

“Hmmhmm…” Affirmed Lance.

“Oooooh, sure sure sure, yep, good.” Finished Hunk before turning toward Pidge and Allura with a shit eating grin. The three of them started giggling and whispering, throwing a few looks at the people in the back, before turning their attention back to the movie.

“I’m proud of you pet, doing such a good job.” Complimented Lotor. “I really like you the best when you are like this. So pliant and soft.” He continued while petting his hair. “Now be silent pet and take me like you are meant to.”

Lotor lifts Lance by his hips and lowers him back hard at the same time a canon goes off, again and again he goes faster, the movie is showing the final battle, canon, explosions and screams drown the sounds of Lotor’s hips slamming into his pet, faster and faster. Lance can only take it, mouth open drooling on the prince’s neck, boneless in his hold, overstimulation creeping closer and closer with each pass of the ridges on his prostate. Lotor’s knot grow bigger, making each pass harder until he slams in one last time, knot pushing against Lance’s prostate making him cum dry. The prince finishes with a few shallow thrust, slamming the boy down on him. They both fall boneless on the back of the couch just has the battle ends, last ship blowing up like a firework. Hunk and Allura are high fiving, winning the bet, while Pidge wails about unfairness. Shiro puts the blanket back on the duo, making sure nothing shows, and places himself in a way his boner doesn’t show.

When the credit starts, Coran gets up to open the lights, but ever the good puppet, Shiro stops him lying about how Lotor and Lance are asleep and not to wake them up. Allura coos about how cute they are, Hunk leaves with a small happy dance, while Pidge takes a “blackmail” picture of the two.

When the rest of the gang have left, Lotor lets out a long sigh of content. “Good job puppet. Come get your prize.” He says, taking a half asleep and dazed Lance by the hair and turning his head toward Shiro.

He jumps on his feet, taking his aching cock out, he puts it in the open mouth with a moan. “Lance you feel so good.” He thrust his full length in one move, choking the younger boy. “Such a good slut, taking me so well” Wet blue eyes look up at him, making him go faster. Taking a fist of hair, he fucks Lance’s face hard, spit and precum roll down his chin, while tears fall down his cheeks mixing with all the other liquids. “That’s it. Drink it all.” He says before he snaps forward, spilling down the warm throat. Blue eyes roll back into his head and his face turns red from lack of air. Just before Lance falls unconscious, Shiro steps back still holding him by the hair. The boy takes a long heaving gasp, before coughing up a string of cum. Not wanting any wasted, Shiro brushes his thumb up the line to put it back in his mouth. “Swallow.” Closing his mouth around the thumb, he does has told. “Good boy.”

“Who would have thought the leader of Voltron was such a pervert?” Chuckles Lotor.

“Says the one having public sex.” Shiro responds with a low growl.

“Never said I was better.” He laughs. Looking down at his pet, he looks completely out of it, eyes unseeing and unable to keep himself up right. “Looks like someone his tuckered out? Such a spoiled pet, making your master do all the work. Guess I’ll also have to lay you to bed? Speak pet.”

“I… can’t… I-” Lance tries to speak.

“Such a stupid pet, aren’t you? Fucked stupid. Can’t even speak anymore.” Laughs Lotor, spanking the boy’s ass, making him whimper. When his knot is small enough to slip out, he quickly replaced it with a large plug, Lance moaning at the intrusion. “Can’t make a mess now, can we?” Only getting whimpers in response. Chuckling at the utter wreck Lance became, he laid the boy on his side so they could dress him back up.

Using the blanket to clean themselves up, the trio left for the blue paladin’s quarter. Laying him in bed Lotor kissed his lips “Good night pet.” and left.

…

Waking up in pain Lance looks around the room scared. He’s alone, for now, who knows when they’ll come for him again. Sitting up, he winces feeling the large plug still in his ass. He hurries to the shower, painfully taking out the way to big plug, letting out a flow of blue cum on the floor. He sees it swirl down the drain, just like his tears. What could he even do, he’s stuck in the middle of space fighting a war with people that would never believe him.

Resting his head on the cold wall of the shower Lance doesn’t know what to do, all he can think off his hiding away, but for how long will it truly work?

Hearing a knock at the door, his heart stops, he’s naked and his bayard is in the in his bedroom with the rest of his armor.

“Lance! Get yo ass out of bed, we got shit to do!” Yells Pidge.

Letting out a breath, he just have to hide for a bit then he’d create a plan.

Drying quickly, he took all the ration he had, his armor, his bayard and ran. He wasn’t sure where, but he just had to get away.

…

After thirty doboshes of searching, Lance found an old security room, filled with computers and screens. It was perfect to hide. First he had to destroy the video of him searching his hiding place, then he had to find everyone and keep an eye out until he could plan an escape.

…

He’s been hiding in the room for 2 days now. At first they though Lance was embarrassed about sleeping on Lotor during movie night, Pidge and Hunk still think it’s just Lance overreacting, Allura is more mad then anything and Coran hasn’t voiced any opinion out loud. Shiro looks like he’s slowly losing patience and will punch someone, while Lotor just eerily smiles.

They will try and make Lance come out with comms messages, but Lance won’t respond, he can’t. He still hasn’t found a way to contact the blade or the rebels to get out of there, all communications are recorded.

He can’t hide for much longer, he ate the last of his ration a few vargas ago and he doesn’t have much to drink left. Closing his eyes maybe a bit of sleep will help him think.

…

He wakes up confused, he feels good yet everything hurts. Opening his eyes he sees two purple ones looking back at him with a sickening smile. “Good morning pet.” Lotor pops his knot in and with it Lance’s world turn white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big update today! Tell me what you think :3  
> Feed me with kudos and comments :D


	4. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching his pet slowly break was Lotor favorite game, soon he'd give himself to him. (more somno and body worship)

Looking down at his datapad, Lotor smiles while his eyes follow the blue dot moving farther away from him. His pet really is stupid to think he could simply hide from him, yet he doesn’t want to chase him down just yet, looking at his panicked face through the cameras is way more fun. After a bit of running around, his pet finds an old guard station filled with screens and security equipment. This is going to be entertaining.

Looking up from the camera feed, Lotor sees everyone is sat around the table discussing last night’s movie and later plans. No one seems worried at the red paladin’s absence just yet. Looking down again, his pet his looking at the cameras, surely keeping a close eye on the team, perfect.

“Have any of you seen Lance?” Asks Lotor innocently.

“Someone’s eager to see his boyfriend.” Snickers Pidge.

Elbowing Pidge’s side, Hunk says. “I’m sure he’s just embarrassed about sleeping on Lotor, he’ll come out soon.”

“I wouldn’t call us lovers. But yes, I do wish to see him.” Lotor responds. Allura cooing in the back ground.

“Not lovers yet!” Pidge yells before Hunk can keep them quiet.

“Guys don’t tease the prince.” Shiro says.

“Uuugghh come on we’re just having some fun!!! We finally have some gossips, give us some slack dad!” Pidge wails.

“Do not worry paladins, I don’t mind and I’m sure Lance wouldn’t.” Lotor smiles sweetly.

“SEE! Let us have some fun Shiro!” Exclaims Pidge.

Side eyeing Lotor, Shiro sighs. “Fine, but don’t be rude.”

“Woop!” Pidge cheers has they sit themselves back down.

Allura is the first to ask a question, eyes full of stars. “Since when are you two so close?! What happened?!”

“I can’t say for sure, I’d say a few days ago I finally had the chance to get to know him.” Lotor responds, having trouble keeping his smile sweet while thinking of that first night.

“So what do you like about Lance most?” Asks Hunk.

“I’d have to say how expressive he is and he amuses me a lot, there is never a boring second with him.”

“Aaawww that’s adorable.” Hunk cooes while crushing Pidge in a hug.

“Eeewwww your questions are boring and way to sweet.” Wheezes Pidge out in the hug. “The real question is are you fucking already?”

Hunk spits his goo, Pidge is cackling maniacally next to him, Allura’s scales glow bright, Shiro sighs disappointed and Lotor acts flustered.

“Pidge no. I told you no rude questions.” Shiro warns.

“What? He had his hands on Lance’s butt last night!” She responds brandishing her picture with an evil smirk. Allura oohing in the background.

“I might have rested my hand there, but it was simply for comfort nothing else I can assure you.” Lotor responds, over reacting on purpose.

“Fine I believe you, it’s not like you could’ve been that silent anyway. Especially not Lance!” Pidge responded high fiving Hunk.

The discussion continued, making jabs a Lotor and Lance’s new relationship and making jokes. The few times Lotor looked down at his datapad, he only saw hurt and betrayal all over Lance’s face, just like he wanted.

…

A day went by without much happening. They trained has usual, had a meeting with the blade and went on their usual way. It was only the morning after that the mood changed.

At breakfast most of the paladins were over Lance disappearance, Allura was starting to get mad, Pidge just ignored it, Shiro was starting to get twitchy, Coran stayed is usual self, but Hunk was the only one starting to get concerned.

“Has anyone seen Lance?” Asked an anxious Hunk. Everyone shook their head in response, making Hunk even more stressed. “What if he got kidnapped? Or he got stuck in a broken room? What if he’s-“

“Hunk stop, I’m sure he’s fine.” Responded Pidge, whose patience had run out four hours ago when Hunk started panicking in the middle of the night.

“I’ve already checked all the hangar and the hull for damages, no ship have gone in or out.” Says Coran.

“You know how Lance is, he might just have trouble dealing with his new feelings.” Pidge said, for what felt like the millionth time.

“You’re probably right, but I still got a bad feeling about this.” Hunk finished while sitting down.

“What I’m worried about is all the missed training and meetings! We’ve got missions to do and planets to save! We can’t stay here waiting for one member to come out of hiding!” Allura said frustrated.

“We were all in need of a break anyway, let’s just take this time to breath.” Pidge responded.

“Fine, it’s not like we have a choice.” Accepted Allura with a frown.

Lotor keep his mouth close, they didn’t need his input to make themselves madder and he didn’t want the risk of putting heat on himself. Looking at his tablet, Lance hadn’t slept much, was growing restless and more anxious, like a caged animal. He had listened to the team and was weighing his options, he could either go back to Lotor willingly or fail to escape and get back forcibly. It was all a matter of time, either way Lotor would win and break his pet.

Looking back at the table, the team was reaching a breaking point. They’ve obviously been brewing their animosity against Lance for a while, and now it was playing perfectly for Lotor. For now he’ll let it play out a bit more then swoop in and save the day. Now the question is would it be better to save the team dynamic or isolate his pet. Hiding his smirk behind a fake cough, he excused himself to contact his team. He just had to wait a bit more.

…

Tension was building in the team all day, if his pet didn’t come out, he’d have to go get him. The puppet was becoming dangerously aggressive not having his usual verbal punching bag to use during meetings and training. The green one went in hiding working on the lion, the yellow was stress baking, the princess was preparing multiple missions and meetings with no breaks, not even the advisor could make her stop. His pet on the other hand was breaking down in stress, he wasn’t able to hack the castle and so he had no way to call for help or take an escape pod. Waiting was starting to be hard, like waiting for a delicious slow cooked meal. Taking out to soon or to late would destroy it, he had to get it perfect, when Lance was at his lowest and the team at their last hair. It would be one of his best work, his best pet.

Laying on his bed, he could hardly sleep, tomorrow would be the day.

…

Going to breakfast on the second day of Lance missing was glorious, The princess was half asleep on her feet, the green paladin was ignoring her surrounding all their focus on their computer, the yellow one had spilled food all over himself, the puppet was grinding his teeth looking like he could murder someone and the advisor was trying to make conversation to no one. He never though separating the blue paladin from the pact would be so effective. They were rendered absolutely useless and they didn’t even know it. Lotor wasn’t able to stay long, unable to keep his smile hidden. Looking at his data pad, his pet was about to drop, he just had to wait a bit longer.

…

He spent the last varga eyes glued on the screen waiting for his pet to break. The second he did, Lotor bolted from his room and remembering to keep his facade, he slowed to a fast walk. Soon he could break him, soon.

Stopping in front of the door, he didn’t hesitate, taking his sword out he stabbed the middle seam and forced it open, breaking the rusted lock mechanism. There on the floor laid in a fetus position his sleeping pet, so weak and helpless.

Coming closer, he rolled his pet on his back with a small push of his foot. He didn’t smell that great after a few days without washing, but he couldn’t complain really, not when he laid at his feet like this. Leisurely he took off his armor, undid his undersuit freeing his torso, but leaving it on under his hips. After a quick stretch, he looked at his pet, still on his back, the front of his shirt ridden up to show a small sliver of caramel skin.

He wanted to take his time and enjoy himself, finally alone with his pet and no hurry. Taking the boy’s clothes off, he caressed the light abs, going up to the two nipples, getting a slight whimper in response. Continuing his way up, he brushed the neck, smooth without scent glands, weird short ears, they were kind of endearing in a way. Carding his fingers in the thick wavy soft hair, the boy smiled a bit pushing into his touch. He continued to comb his hair, liking the reaction, then went down to his face. Fingers massaging the curves of his nose and cheeks, he had to say the boy was pretty, but there could be some improvements. Tracing down the arms, he laced their fingers together, they were so delicate and small compared to his.

Taking the pants and underwear off, he smiled at his favorite part of his pet, his small little cock. Taking it between his fingers got an immediate reaction, his legs opened more with a moan. Licking his lips, he bend down taking his toy in his mouth. He could feel every small movement, hear each whimper, he didn’t stop until the boy was trembling under him. Looking up, his pet was full of colors, red spotted all over his torso and face, fingers white with from the force of his fist. Leaving the little dick, he played with the small set of balls under it. He wasn’t sure what they did, but from the noise alone his pet loved it. Sucking one into his mouth was all it took to make his pet cum for the first time.

Taking pity on him, he licked up the inner thigh to the knee. Human skin was so soft and hairless, making it so fun to play with. Biting up to the ankle, he poked the inside of the foot and it made the boy spams wheezing. Intrigued he tried again, getting a similar reaction with laughter, continuing for a bit longer was a mistake has the second foot kicked his crotch with force. Letting go of the leg, Lotor bent over protecting his crotch.

After a few seconds to recover, he guessed it was time to get to the main meal, so to speak. Turning the boy on his stomach, he was surprised by the large scar on his back. It was gorgeous, like a supernova exploding leaving tendrils of light on the dark back. Caressing the raised skin, he got lost in the rough texture and colors. Following the spine down to the tail bone, Lotor went back to his main goal.

He lifted his pet by the hips and brought them to his face. The little pucker was spamming, has if it knew what was coming next. Licking a long stripe from the balls to the hole, he felt the boy tense under him. Doing it again gave him a full body shudder followed by a whimper. Concentring his effort on the small hole, he slowly loosened it enough to enter his long tongue inside. It didn’t take long to find his pet erogenous zone, soon the whimpers turned into loud moans of pleasure.

Then he added a finger and two, he was trembling in his arms, spit ran down his face, moan cut short when a second orgasm hit, spurting his cum on Lotor stomach and neck. Continuing his merciless attach on the boy’s prostate, he soon found him pushing against him whimpering in overstimulation.

Putting his pet back down on his back, he could see the rise and fall of his small breast and hard nipples.

Taking the lube out, Lotor took his member out to stroke it to fullness, he couldn’t wait to see his little pet full with his kits, the though made him ache for the soft warm walls waiting for him.

Positioning himself between his pet’s open legs, he lined himself and slammed home in one thrust. It took his boy by surprised and he made a mess of himself, overstimulation breaking all his restraint. Seeing his pet wet himself made Lotor laugh out loud, he really was a weak little thing, not even able to keep it inside when he felt too good. Bending down to kiss, him, he realized his pet was slowly waking up, moans changing to choked whimpers. Perfect timing with his knot making himself known.

Going faster and faster, holding his pet’s hips in a bruising grip, he had the perfect view of the moment his pet finally opened his eyes.

“Good morning pet.” He smirks.

Before the other could respond he knotted him, rutting into him has he came. Seeing his pet cum for the third time in his arms, milking his knot.

When he came back down from his high, he saw his pet was back under, eyes rolled back in his head, wet smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help! I'm really unsure if I should continue this story with breaking the Voltron team or keeping it together, so tell me what you think :D  
> So after a few comments I though to make what I had in mind more clear.   
> If the team break, it would mean Lance would be left alone with Lotor and Shiro, the rest of the team would stop hanging out with Lance and think he's the reason they can't form Voltron anymore.   
> On the other side, Lotor would look like the hero and show the team their wrong way with Lance and make the team grow stronger together. Each ends with Lance being stuck with Lotor (at least in the first ending, I'm planing a second good one) but on one side voltron is no more and the other he'll still have voltron support.
> 
> also if you got more kinks I'm open to suggestions xD
> 
> I feed off Kudos and comments UwU


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor finds a way to keep Lance to himself without putting Voltron in danger.  
> Deapthroat 
> 
> *Big warning! There is forced vomit eating, I will do another warning before that part so you can skip it if you want (I blame my friend for it)*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys! I found a way to do both isolating Lance while keeping Voltron together! Thank you so much to all the comments! It really did help me guide my story :D Hope you enjoy it, broken Lance train here we got “Shoo Shoo!”

Lotor was propped up against a dusty wall with his sleeping pet in his arms. Brushing his hair with his fingers he was pondering about what to do next. He still needed Voltron to secure his place as emperor, yet letting his pet be too close to the rest of the team would give him too much support and might make his whole plan fail.

Looking down at his weak and soft pet an idea emerged, the best way to make the team forgive his pet’s disappearance, while keeping them away would be if he was sick and contagious. A dark smile grew on his face.

…

It didn’t take quite as long has he though to prepare everything. Looking into the paladins’ medical files, he found what medication he could use and in which quantity to make his pet have a fever, throw up and be all around sick, without any chances of actual major hurt. Then he went in the castle date base to make a new backdated entry, he created the Hirowk bacteria, a highly contagious disease that would create fear and paranoia in the host, making them feverish and unable to keep food in. Of course not wanting the adviser to give his pet more drugs then he needed, he added that in the first two weeks of getting infected the best course of treatment for most creature were to hydrate and keep the fever low, then if yellow sores appeared they needed to be cleaned and use antibiotics.

Sneaking him to the med bay was also a breeze. What took the most time was finding the drugs, he couldn’t understand the advisor’s organization. It took a half a vargas, but finally everything was in place.

...

Only when the fever started did Lotor call on the comm. “Princess and Coran! Please come to the medbay now! Don’t let the humans enter.” He said with a fake out of breath voice.

Going back to his pet’s side, it didn’t take long for an angry princess and concerned advisor to come in. He was petting the soft dampening hair of the shivering boy. He was still sleeping because of tranquilizer, letting out small whimpers.

“What’s happening? I hope there is a good reason for-” Huffed Allura coming closer. When she saw the blue paladin panting and feverish the anger melted to concern.

“Don’t come too close, we don’t know if it’s contagious.” Replied a Lotor in fake concern. “I found him passed out far in the ship hiding. He looked panicked and feverish, I think he got sick from something on the last planet you helped.”

“Princess stay back, we’ll do a quarantine. Prince Lotor you will have to quarantine too, if you wouldn’t mind taking care of Lance for the time being as we test out what he could have.” 

“Of course. Would you give me an IV bag? I think he might be dehydrated and needs nutrition.” Responded Lotor, in fake concern.

“Coming up. Princess tell the others to keep away from the medbay, well move you two to the quarantine room, much more comfortable then here and anything you need will be a button away.” The advisor dictated.

“Will do, stay safe Coran.” With that the princess left to call the paladins to the bridge.

Nodding to himself, the advisor went to the corner of the medbay taking out a squared white block, he pushed it against his chest, creating something similar to a podsuit with a large hood and a window in front of his face.

Now in his hermetic suit, he turned toward the pair. “I’ll unlock the bed so we can take you both to the quarantine room.” Going next to Lance, he looked down in a hurt expression. “You’ll be fine my boy, don’t worry.” Squeezing the boy’s hand, he unlocked the beds wheel and unlatched it from the wall. “This way.”

Following the advisor, they went through a side door to a corridor filled with wide windows looking into multiple rooms. Some were bare, a soft bed and a toilet, others had furniture, showers and small kitchen, they stopped in front of a room with two bed, small kitchen, a table with four chairs and a door to a second room.

“You’ll find everything you need, the kitchen will give you food goo, but we’ll also bring you some of whatever number 2 cooks up for you. You have an attached bathroom that is out of view for your privacy and there are two bed.” Wheeling Lance in, he continued. “What symptoms have you seen?”

“He looked panicked when I found him, like he was hiding. He was so weak and feverish, I don’t think he ate much in the last few days.” Responded Lotor, soft voice and fake fear on his tongue.

“I’ll have to check our database.” Said the advisor pensively. “For now I’ll give him an IV and a cold compress. If anything changes or he wakes up call for me here.” He pointed at a small communicator screen.

“Of course, thank you. I’ll make sure he stays comfortable.”

Together they moved a barely conscious Lance to a much softer bed. Coran brushed a few hairs from the boy’s face, making him whimper in fear, and he left with a frown.

Finally, alone again, Lotor looked around, there was one camera in the corner pointing to the beds, but none in the bathroom. He couldn’t do everything he wanted to, but for now he could still ‘take care’ of him, he though with a dark smile.

…

It didn’t take much longer before the sedatives lost their hold on his pet’s consciousness. He slowly blinked back to reality, looking around in confusion. “What’s happening? Where am I?”

Brushing his pet’s hair, Lotor kissed the top of his head. “You’re sick p-Lance.” His name didn’t sound right coming out of Lotor’s mouth. It sounded like a disgusting swear and not the name his mama gave him. “You need to rest, we’ll take care of you. Do not worry pet.” The nickname came out so much smoother, like it was meant for him.

Closing his eyes again, he felt “C-old.” He whimpered.

“I know L-Lance. But it’s to help you.” Lotor responded with a soft hug, too soft.

It didn’t feel right, the prince wasn’t soft and caring, he took what he wanted and left you broken. “I- I don’t understand. What’s happening.” He took hold of his head, gripping his hair like Lotor usually would do. This wasn’t normal, he was losing his mind. Tears fell from his eyes, unable to make sense of the situation.

Strong hands forced his away from his hair. “Don’t hurt yourself pet. It’s all going to be ok, it’s all the sickness doing. Come here.” He moved the boy so he had space to lay next to him and enveloped him in a large hug. “Shush, don’t hurt yourself Lan-ce.”

Laying in the prince’s arms, he was shaking from cold and terror when sleep took over.

…

Next time he woke up it was to multiple muffled voices near him. His side was cold, except for a large hand on his back. Concentrating on the voices he heard cooes and teasing.

“Good thing you found him, he’ll be well taken care of.” He recognized Allura say.

“Ooooohhhh, Lance got saved by his prince charming! He’ll be the next Disney princess!” Cackled Pidge.

“He would totally rock the flooffy dresses and high heels.” Laughed Hunk.

“I do not know of your fluoff-e dresses, but Altean princess wears highly durable and combat ready outfits.” Responded Allura.

“How is that dress combat ready!?!” asked Pidge confused.

“Look, the skirt is removable, leaving me in my armored suit.”

A few oohhh and aawww sounded from the paladins.

“What about the Galra princesses?” Asked Hunk.

Hearing his capters voice for the first time, made Lance jump. “Well I’m not exactly sure for princesses, I’ve been the only prince in a long time. But the empress is clothed to show the power and wealth of the empire, they are gifted with the finest clothes to accent their natural beauty yet show how strong they are with decorated armor.”

“That’s so perfect for Lance, he could get all the beauty product and clothes he could dream of.” Snorted Pidge.

“Like he always sings, Leeett's embrace it and come toooo teeerrrmmm

I’m cute! Let's face it!” Sang Hunk and Pidge.

Letting the pair of nerd continue singing, Allura said “That’s beautiful, but I haven’t seen anyone like this in the Galra empire since before the war...”

Lotor breath itched, hand squeezing Lance’s back. “My mother hasn’t been with us for a long time… I only have pictures of what she was like.”

“Do you mean, Honer-“ started Allura.

“Please, let’s not talk about it.” Cut Lotor. His claws caught into Lance’s back making him whimper pathetically. “Oh dear! I am sorry Laance. I did not mean to hurt you.” Finally turning toward the team, Lance saw them smiling at him from behind a large window. “How are you feeling pet?”

“Still cold and a bit hungry.” Sitting up with Lotor’s help, he was propped up on the prince’s chest.

“I know you’re cold, it’s just until the fever breaks pet.” The prince put a plate of purple spaghetti on his lap. Before he could go for the fork, Lotor took it and brought it up to his lips. It smelled delicious and he was famished, yet he refused to be hand fed him. “Come on Lnce. It is for your well being. Hunk made it just for you.”

Shaking his head, he tried to take the fork from him, but that only got it pushed closer to his lips.

“Do it for me pet.” Lotor’s second hand sneaked into the back of his pants prodding at his tender hole. Lance whimpered and gasped opening his mouth. Looking up, all his friends were watching him eagerly, smiling at him eating. No one saw, and even if they did, they’d only say they were a gross couple needing a room. No one could see, no one could help, he was alone at his mercy. “Good boy. See it wasn’t that bad.” The finger continued it’s prodding, only lessening it’s attack when he took a bite.

When the plate was only half empty, Lance whimpered as Lotor took it away from him. “You are still sick pet, we don’t want to upset your stomach.” The kiss to his cheek only made him squirm away for the Prince’s unwanted touch, yet the firm grip on his hips kept him in place.

“The Galra won’t stop because one of us is sick. Come on guys, they need rest.” Hearing Shiro’s commanding and cold tone sent a shiver down Lance’s spine, he reflexively flinched toward the closest warmth, which unfortunately was closer to into the prince’s arms.

“Sure, these love birds look like they need a room anyway.” Snickered Pidge.

“Make sure to rest well and both of you be careful, Lotor could also be infected.” Said Hunk with a smile.

“WITH SPACE STD! If anyone gets any my money is on Lance!” Cackled Pidge poking her head back in.

“That’s enough out of you, go to bed you garden.” Responded Allura, pushing the green paladin out. Turning around with a smile she asked. “Did I say it right? You always call them that when they are being too much.”

Before Lance could respond, Hunk said “It’s gremlin, they're a fantastic monster from...” The remainder of the conversation lost in the hallway.

Once again it was like he wasn’t there. All the jokes were on him, yet he never talked anymore.

Looking at the closing door, last thing he saw was a nod and a dark smile from Shiro.

He felt it before he heard it, a low chuckle shaking all of Lotor’s body. “You can close your mouth now pet, they don’t care about what you say, they don’t even care enough to stay with you when you are clearly sick.” He laughed harder, clawed fingers forcing his head toward him. “You know what that mouth’s only usefulness is, don’t you pet?” Not responding fast enough for Lotor, the fingers pushed harder. “Don’t you.”

“Yesh.”

“Good, get to it then.” Lance looked around the room, the large window and the camera pointed at them leaving him exposed. “Don’t make me wait, slut. You know your place.”

Reaching shakily toward Lotor’s crotch, he undid the hidden latches, when did he became so good at it? Opening the suit, he only found a leaking slit. Unsure on what to do, he licked the length of the opening, getting a few pleased grunts from above. “That’s it slut.” He continued what he was doing, prodding a bit inside the slit he found a hardness pushing back against him. Slick and spit was running down his chin, mouth and tongue growing tired. He tried to lean back for breath, but a hand forced him back in harder.

“Don’t stop until I tell you pet.” He sneered angrily.

Doing his best with an aching jaw, the hardness grew against his tongue, pushing him out and breaching his lips. Giving his sore muscles a break, he worked his lips around the tip, moving back and forth. Lotor’s cock lengthening faster and faster, soon penetrating his throat. Choking at the sensation, he didn’t have much time to adjust before a powerful hand forced him to take it all. The multiple bumps and ridges worsened his gag reflex, tears joining all the other fluid on his face.

He couldn’t breath, his body violently rejecting the invading member. He felt vomit and stomach acid burning his esophagus. Fight or flight kicked in, scratching at whatever was closest to him, he tried to get away from the prince. Black spots danced in his vision, his fighting grew sluggish. His last though ‘Would it be that bad to die? I’d be free of the prince’s grasp.’

Suddenly the whole world flip around him, he only had time for one breath before his stomach ejected it’s content.

The world came back in focus slowly, first was a blurry vision of his vomit on the floor. Then came the horrible stench of it, making him heave on empty. Then came the pain from the hand holding him by his hair over the side of the bed. Lastly when his heart stopped beating in his ears he heard that sickening laughter.

“You will need much more training slut, couldn’t even take me when I was only 2/3 out.” Dangling his pet at arm length, he had fun wiggling him like a doll over the bed edge. “Look at you all dirty and disgusting.” He chuckled.

_*Warning there is forced vomit eating soon, if you want to skip go down to the three long spaced “…” don’t worry you won’t miss anything, I even made a quick clean summary of what happens. This is just more bad times for Lance because Lotor is evil. You have been warned. Enjoy? *_

“Now look at what you’ve done. You can’t even do your job without making a mess. That deserves punishment pet.” Lotor said, his painful grip in his hair keeping him over the edge of the bed. Tears and spit falling from his chin and joining the puddle on the ground. “You’ll clean it up won’t you?”

Lance tried to nod, but his head was kept in place.

“Speak pet.”

“Y-es” He forced out his burning throat.

He didn’t have time to react when the grip on his head released, he fell off the bed into the puddle of his sick. He took a few seconds to breath before he tried to get up, limbs slipping on the wet floor. When he finally got on his hands and knees a foot pushed on his back.

“And where to you think you are going slut?”

“Cle-ean… sup-plies.” He choked out.

“The Yellow paladin worked hard on that meal. We don’t want it to go to waste do we?” Lotor said, chuckle leaving his lips like venom.

Shaking his head so fast his head ached, Lance refused, he wouldn’t.

“Bad pets get punished, this is what you deserve for failing a simple task.”

Shaking his head again, Lance couldn’t keep the growing despair in, a chocked sob escaped his lips.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Lotor took him by the hair again, holding his head back up to look at the camera. “You really are to stupid to understand anything pet. Look at the camera, someone is always watching us to make sure we are ok, meaning no one is coming to your help because they also agree this is what you deserve. Do you understand now? This is your new role in the team, my slut, my toy, mine to train and punish.”

Has reality crashed on the boy, he let out a painful wail of despair has he sobbed in Lotor’s grip. He was just a toy to be used and nothing else. He had lost a battle he didn’t know he was fighting until too late. Limp in the prince’s hold, he was given a few doboshes to let it all sink in.

“Now do you understand pet? You are mine to do what I want.”

“Yesh…” was the garbled response.

“Good. Now clean.”

He was let go again, head hitting the cold floor, face right into the puddle of his vomit. Tears still streaming down his cheeks, he opened his mouth eating and slurping at the puddle with disgust. The few times he lifted up for air, a foot was quick to keep him glued to the floor. It felt like he spent hours kneeled on the floor, cleaning his sick and crying. There was an endless amount to clean, yet at one point he was lifted by the back of his shirt to a kneeling position.

…

…

…

(For those choosing to skip here is a small summary of what you missed. Lotor punish Lance for his inability of doing his “job” aka being his pet slut. When he refuse to clean, he forces him to look at the camera, telling him there is always someone looking at them to make sure they are safe and since they have yet to come stop it, it means they agree with what Lotor is doing. Lance sobs has he realize he lost.)

“Good job slut, you finally did one thing right. Now let’s get you clean so we can finish your first task.”

The pet was unable to stay upright, even less had the ability to walk to the annexed bathroom. Holding a mostly still clean part of his shirt, Lotor dragged him in the shower. He started the shower, jet of cold water hit his still clothed back. It quickly warmed up, yet the cold feeling never left, he felt empty sitting on the cold floor, still covered in his vomit and lost. He didn’t know what to do anymore, so he let the prince undress him, let clawed fingers clean his hair, caress his back, put him on his hands and knees and fuck his still aching hole. He only felt cold and empty, even when a soft furred chest covered his back, or claws broke his skin. Even the blood running down his skin felt cold.

At some point he was dressed and put back in bed. A few different voices came and went, but he didn’t pay them any mind. Nothing could break how cold he felt anymore.

…

In the medbay stands a smiling Shiro, hands pumping his cock while looking at the camera feed of Lance and Lotor’s room. Saving the video on a datastick, he deleted the footage from the castle database and replaced it by a loop of the couple sleeping.

***  
song they sing : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYd7Ykb3-aw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, or at least found it a good read xD  
> Lance is officially broken, but it's not over for him yet! 
> 
> Tell me what you though :3 kinks idea, theories, headcanon tell me about it :D


	6. Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of cockwarming, a bit of watersport and public sex
> 
> Lance learns to better deal with Lotor and be good.

Waking up on the fifth day of quarantine with Lotor still inside of him, Lance was used to the pain. His overstretched hole ached for a break, his skin was itchy and uncomfortable where cum and sweat had dried, many claw and bite marks marred is skin hidden underneath his clothes. Lotor was very careful to keep all hint of harm hidden from the team, yet Lance knew if they did saw any of the marks they’d make a joke about how rough or kinky Lance liked it.

Looking at the Prince’s sleeping face Lance should be happy, right? The prince and future emperor of the know universe wants him, his whole life will be spent in luxury and pleasure. That’s how everyone sees it, Lance finally found someone that could tolerate him and give him the luxury he wants. Yet that’s never what Lance wanted, he wanted someone to love him, he didn’t need luxury just a small home with a few cats and maybe a chicken. He wanted warm embrace and not the mockery Lotor has made them to be. He wanted soft playful morning and not the constant aches and hurts. He didn’t want this, he never wanted this.

His breath hitched has he tried to stop the tears from falling, hands going up to stop the noise from waking the Prince. Yet it was already to late, his inner turmoil made him fidget and massage the soft cock still inside of him.

A tongue licked his cheek following the track of a stray tear. “Good morning pet, look at you, all squirmy and desperate for more of my cock.” He emphasised with a trust. “Tell me what is making you like this.”

“I’m just- Ah- thinking.” It hurts, there was no lube, no preparation, the small movements felt like his inside were getting shredded.

“Stop thinking so much, you don’t need to. I’m here to do it for you pet.”

His response was a garbled noise has his prostate was abused over and over again until finally the prince came, making his passage slippery enough to slip out with less difficulties. Laying there not daring to move, Lance felt the bed move has Lotor got up to get cleaned up. Meaning Lance would have a short break before the someone came to give them breakfast and he’d need to keep his façade up.

Cleaning up the best he could with the already soiled sheets, Lance changed into a new soft pastel blue medical pjs. He had to change the sheets and remake the bed before Lotor was done with his shower or he’d be punished for it. Laying back down in the fresh set of sheets, Lance waited for the prince to come back, his pants already feeling disgusting with the cum slowly trickling out of him.

The prince came back out refreshed and clean, smelling of dark wood and spices. Lance once made the mistake to ask to take a shower too, he quickly got shut down because “You need to look sick and disgusting anyway, so you don’t deserve the shower.” Lotor thought he didn’t look sick enough at the time and decided the best way to go was asphyxiate him with his cock until Lance almost passed out.

Feeling the bed move has Lotor sat on the side, clawed hands going to pet his head. “Don’t fall back asleep just yet pet, I need to do some work and need your warmth.” ‘Warmth’ meaning he had to cockwarm Lotor again while he worked on his princely duties. “Come up pet.” He said patting his lap. “Up you go.”

Struggling back up despite his aching muscle, Lotor dark look made him feel like a sex toy only created for giving pleasure. Sitting in Lotor’s lap with his back against the prince’s torso, he blindly undid the clips of the Galra’s uniform, it was easy from practice, and uncovered the growing member. While massaging Lotor’s cock in one hand, he took lube out with his other to slick himself up. When both were ready he sat on the hardened member in a smooth practiced move whimpering from the ache.

“Good boy. See it wasn’t hard.” Says Lotor full attention on his datapad.

Taking the blanket, Lance hid their laps just in time for Hunk to enter with a knock.

“Good morning hermano! How was your night?” Asked Hunk, bringing three plates of some weird multicolor food.

“Can’t complain.” He responded a bit short.

“Now now don’t be rude pet.” Says Lotor running a finger on his cheek. “We’ve both slept well for the circumstance.”

“That’s good to hear. Coran says if you continue to get better, you’ll be able to come out in 3-4 days.” Hunk says while putting two bowls in the food distributor. Soon enough, the two steaming bowls reappeared right next to bed. “On today’s menu we have steamed vegetable from Arkdiva with toast and sweet fruit pure.”

“Sounds good my man.” Responded Lance reaching for a bowl. Lotor didn’t seem interested in the food, frown on his face has he worked on his datapad. “So what’s the news from out there?”

“The usual, we’ve gone down on the It-pak9 system and did some diplomatic discussion to bring more planets in the Voltron coalition. Oh and Pidge found a really weird robot, they won’t come out of their room until they understand how it works…"

The conversation made Lance feel a bit more like a normal human. He could joke and speak his mind with no fear of punishment. Well almost, Lotor isn't listening to them to concentrated on his work, but still reminds Lance of his position by moving his dick up and down in a piston motion. He retracts half of his cock back inside his slit only to come back out stronger and harder. Starting slow at first, Lotor now hit his prostate every time Lance closed his mouth around his fork making him choke and try to hide his whimper. Trying dispel Hunk’s worries, Lance can only take it has the trusts become harder and faster.

He tries to look normal, only responding a bit slower at first, then his breaths comes a bit louder, he can only hope Hunk doesn’t see anything. The trusts don’t slow, Lotor continues his assault and even brings his second hand in Lance pants to palm at his growing dick. The prince doesn’t even seems to care if Hunk sees at this point. Lance can only bring his bowl higher on his lap and bite his tongue hoping not to shake too much. Hunk continues his ramble, lost in his story has Lotor plays with him in full view of his best friend. Lance can only fight the pleasure for so long until the stimulation becomes to much and he comes. Just has he’s about to scream Lotor whisper in his ear “ _Silence_ pet.” No noise escapes his wide-open mouth, his legs shaking and his chest heaving. He blinks the tears away to see Hunk somehow was still talking about the new schematics for a lion update. After a few seconds he feels something wet against his tongue. Looking down, a spoon full of steamed vegetable was in his still open mouth.

“If you wanted me to feed you, you could have just asked pet.” The low voice of Lotor reverberates against his neck making him feel even weaker than he had before.

Closing his lips around the spoon, Lance tries to take back the control of his body. First he close his eyes, concentrating on his breathing, then he stops the shaking of his legs, then he stops his flutering around the still hard cock inside of him and finally back to the outside world where Hunk has stopped talking.

Opening his eyes again, Hunk seams concern. “Are you ok Lance?”

“Don’t worry paladin, it's still early and he’s simply tired. Right pet?”

He opens his lips only to remember he can’t talk at the moment, so he agrees with a nod.

“Ok good, I’ll get out of your hair so you can take a nap. I can’t wait to give you a big hug hermano.” Hunk responds has he leaves, not waiting for a response.

Silence stretch on has Lotor goes back to his work. Huffing silently, Lance was stuck there looking at Lotor’s incomprehensible tablet all written in Galra. Looking around the room, he saw that Lotor’s dish was still untouched, nudging the prince with his elbow, Lance pointed toward the plate, frustrated to still be unable to talk.

“Good idea, you could feed me has I work.” Lotor smirked.

Shaking his head to show it wasn’t what he meant, Lance tried to turn back to looking at the wall, but Lotor stopped him by taking his chin between his fingers.

“Like I said, it’s a good idea pet. Do you really want to defy me?”

Biting his lips, Lance nodded has he took the second bowl and turned around to be toward Lotor on his lap. Of course never leaving the prince’s cock. Slowly has he worked Lance would feed him bits and pieces whenever he would open his mouth. It was almost intimate and something soft a couple would do, yet whenever Lance moved too much his aching muscles would remind him the truth. Maybe he should accept the good times, maybe he should be happy he can have quiet times and almost couple like activities. Maybe he should just try to find the happiness where he can. The whole team thinks this is for the best, that’s what he deserves for flirting too much and being all around annoying. He deserves to be shut up and controlled. This is his place.

A snap of fingers brought Lance out of his head. “Pet stop thinking for so much and do what you’re supposed too.”

Nodding he brought a new spoonful of veggies to Lotor waiting lips.

…

“Good new quintant boys!” An overly cheery Coran entered the observation side of the room. “I bring good news! It’s official, you both haven’t had any symptoms for a movement meaning you are officially cleared from contaned isolation!”

That news made Lance jump up in bed, accidentally pushing Lotor away and in doing so slipping off of Lotor’s cock. “For real! I can finally be free?!?”

“That you are my boy.” Coran smiled twirling his mustache.

“Pet slow down.” Instantly Lance stopped in his tracks, almost falling off the bed. “Thank you for the news Coran, we’ll make sure to clean up and join de crew in the meeting room.” Lotor responded, hands taking hold of Lance’s hips. “Please give us a minute.”

“Of course! Take all the time you need, we’ll be waiting for your arrival.” Coran exclaimed making his way out.

Waiting for the door to close, Lance’s stomach knotted has he turned toward Lotor. “I understand you are exited pet.” He started softly, before he grabbed Lance by the face, claws dangerously close to his skin. “You will not disrespect me or my authority like this ever again. You are mine and you do what I tell you to do. Your job is to pleasure me, if I want I could simply tell them I think we should stay longer here. Is that what you want pet?”

“N-No.”

“I don’t think you truly understand. I have to punish you again.”

“Please no, I understand. I’ll listen in the future. I’m sorry.”

“I said listen to me pet. Now you’ll _silence_ yourself and do has I say.”

Nodding his head in defeat, he knows it, he should just listen and make it easier on himself, yet he always fucks up. He can’t ever do anything right.

“Follow me.” Lance followed the prince to the bathroom.

“Kneel.” Kneeling on his already bruised knees from the same position earlier that movement, Lance prepared himself for whatever what to come.

“You know what to do.” He did, Lance easily opened the crotch area revealing his slit. He licked at it, knowing where to push and suck to make Lotor’s cock grow faster and even make him whimper a bit. Yet no matter what Lance did, he couldn’t get the prince’s dick aroused. He continued his ministration, to the point his jaw ached, then a strong clawed hand took him by the hair pushing him just a bit away from Lotor’s slit. Looking up it was the first time he saw Lotor flushed and panting.

“Open your mouth.” Listening to the order, Lance open his mouth just in time for a stream of warm liquid to hit his tongue. It was horrible, just a drop was making him gag, yet he knew he had to stay immobile or the punishment would be worst. He was tearing up from the taste and smell, it was chemically and salty. In seconds his mouth was overflowing, unsure of what to do has pee ran down his chin on his lap.

“Swallow.” Doing has he was said, the strange warmth went down his throat, burning has it went, opening his mouth back up it was filled for a second time. When he swallowed again, Lotor moved him so his hair and clothes would be soaked. Lance was his toilet, his pet, his toy, and Lance accepted his role, he just had to be good and everything would be better, he wouldn’t be punished, he could have been in his normal outfit and talking with the rest of the team. But he’d been impulsive and got what he deserves.

When the flow stopped, Lance swiped the pee from his eyes to open them to a hard cock in front of his face. He didn’t need to be told anything, he simply took it in his mouth and sucked the tip, slowly going down the ridges until he was 3/4 of the way down. Going back up, he rolled the head and flares on his tongue, then went back down taking it whole this time. Lotor had trained him well and learned to control his gag reflex. Once again his hair were taken in an iron grip to move him up and doing the cock in faster and faster trust until Lotor's knot pushed against his lips. Bringing his hands up around the hard knot, Lotor came down the back of his throats with multiple hard trusts. 

They both took a few breaths, Lance mind fogged over by the lack of oxygen. Lotor put his foot on Lance small erection. “You really are disgusting. Such a slut to be aroused after a punishment.” It’s true, Lance was a slut, he just wanted all his hole filled. “Since you haven’t learned from this punishment, you’ll need to go back to your room to clean up.” Looking up in surprise, what if the others saw him? Or what about the mess he’s making dripping all over the floor? What about his hard cock outlined in his wet clothes? But he could only nod and get up. “What do you say pet? _Speak_.”

“Thank you my prince.”

“Good, I’ll see you later.” With that Lotor turned around to start the shower, leaving Lance to figure out how to go back to his room without seeing anyone.

…

Making his way from door to door, Lance used all his experience from sneaking out of the garrison to make his way down the corridor toward his room. Once he heard Hunk walking toward him and had to jump in a dusty supply room to hide. When his friend was out of earshot, he continued his way down, always ready to go in a room at the first noise. In the end he entered his paladin room with no incident, finally able to get rid of the wet sticking clothes. Most of his skin was irritated and red from the pee, cum and other body fluids.

Entering a warm shower alone for the first time in over a movement, Lance felt relaxed and calm. He could only feel his own hands all over his body, the was no teasing touch or forced sexual activities. It was just him and his thoughts.

Taking the smell of the prince off of him was liberating. He could smell like sweet fruits and flowers the complete opposite of Lotor’s scent. Washing his sore muscles, he took a look at himself for once, his neck and thigh were full of bite marks, painful bruises from Lotor marking his territory and his toy. Even his stomach was marred with claw marks, yet his arms and legs showed no traces of the abuse, keeping it easy to hide the injuries.

…

He must has staying under the water for almost a full varga. Feeling much more refreshed and alive, Lance made a small smile at his reflection. The dark shadows under his eyes much less present, his stressed frown lines receded, and the glow of his skin came back. The multiple cream and product did help, but mostly being free of Lotor’s grasp for a bit felt like a he could breath again.

Towel around his waist, Lance went back to his room to get a change of clothes, only to find the Prince on his earth cellphone looking at pictures. Stopping in his tracks, he wasn’t sure how to react, his first instinct was to rip the phone out of Lotor’s hands, but he knew he couldn’t defy the Prince.

“Is that your family you always seem to talk about?”

Approching carefully, Lance saw a picture from his niece’s birthday with all his family smiling around a big cake. “Yes.”

“You all look so similar, is this you on the right? You look much more smaller.”

“I was 13 at the time.” Lance responded not trying to divulge anymore information then necessary

“Tell me about them, come on.” Motionning him closer, Lotor made him sit next to him.

“This is mi mama, mi papa, mis hermanos Louis y Marco, mis hermanas Veronnica y Rachel, el es mi sobrino Silvio y mi sobrina Nadia. Era- it was Nadia’s birthday.”

“Interesting, and what is a birthday?”

“We celebrate the date of our birth every year, I mean decapheab.”

“When is your’s?”

“The 28th of July.”

Humming in interest, Lotor threw the phone behind him, he took out a larg and long butt plug. It was similar to a J on a large plug base. "Take the towel off and go on your knees." Doing has he was asked, Lance put his face in his elbows has Lotor opened him up. It didn't take long since he was already stretched from the morning. The cold toy was put inside of him, it was a bit uncomfortable whit the curve pushing exactly on his prostate whenever he moved. "Good, dress yourself and we'll go talk with the rest of Voltron."

Putting his usual outfit on, they left his room toward the meeting room.

…

Inside they found Pidge, Hunk and Coran nerding out in a corner, while Shiro and Allura were talking strategies in another. When the door open Hunk’s head almost did a 180 before he ran up to hug him.

“Lance! I was running low on my hugs battery.”

“Me too buddy.” He responded trying not to show how Hunk’s strong grip aggravated all his injuries.

“He lives! We were almost worried for a while.” Pidge said sarcastic has ever, before hugging him has well.

“I would haunt my favorite gremlin from the afterlife.”

“It’s good to see you well again. You’ve missed quite a bit.” Allura told him with a strong hand on his shoulders.

“Now now, I also want to see our dear boy.” Says Coran trying to find a hole to hug him has well.

“Welcome back.” Was the only thing Shiro said, his tone was dark and even without seeing him he could guess he had a frown.

“Not to break the good moment, but we do have a few things to discus.” Lotor said, breaking up the hug and bringing Lance closer to his side by the back of his shirt.

“Ah yes, let’s all sit.” Allura responded.

Sitting around the table Shiro and Allura mostly explained what missions Lance missed while Hunk and Pidge explained the lions’ upgrades. Lance tried to listen, he really did, but not even five minutes into the discussion, Lotor hand’s was in the front of his pants just playing with him, like one would use a fidget toy. It wasn’t that pleasurable, Lotor just wanted to play with something and what better then his toy. On the other side of him Shiro had also taken to play with Lance, taking one of his hand to stroke is very hard and leaking dick. Somehow Shiro stayed completely still and professional has he continued to add to the conversation all while Lance jerked him. Then out the toy in him started vibrating, the movement pulsing against his prostate and making him lose all chance of following the discussion. A few times Hunk asked him questions that Lotor responded for him, unable to make much of a coherent thought throught the pleasure.

Shiro didn’t last very long before he came with a cough to covert himself. Taking Lance cup of water, he took it under the table to come into, before replacing it on the table with a dark look. Trying to drink and not make a sound while being overstimulated was hell, at some point Lance tried to get the attention of Lotor and pointed at his collar to mute him, but the Prince only chuckled and played even more with his prick while incrising the vibration strength. Lance started shaking, hiding more in his jacket, trying to not let any sounds out.

When everyone had done a thorough summary of what happened in the last movement and a half, Lotor let go of Lance and lowered the toy's vibration to speak up. “Thank you for those very good explanations, I’ve also continued working on my side. Sadly it pains me to say, I do need to go back to my ship to finish our preparation for the Kral Zera. I must leave you for a movement at least.” Turning toward Lance with the softest expression he’s ever seen. “Meaning I must leave you for a bit love.” The new pet name sounded wrong from the Prince’s lips, yet a part of him was enamored with the name. “It will be until the preparations are finished and we are ready to act.”

“It will be sad to see you go, but we’ll keep in touch Lotor.” Allura responded diplomatic has ever.

“Yeah don’t worry well make sure Lance doesn’t miss you too much.” Giggled Pidge.

His brain needed a few seconds to comprehend pleasure and confusion slowing his thoughts, that would mean he would finally be able to have break. He will be able to sleep alone. He’ll be able to spend time with Hunk and Pidge, he might even find a way get away. 

“Oh come on Lance! Don’t look so sad, it’s just for a movement.” Pidge gagged. “Oh my god, you two are disgustingly in love.”

“Stop it Pidge, it’s cute.” Hunk laughed.

“I know it will be hard for us, but I’m sure it will only make us stronger, won’t it pet?” Lotor demanded.

“Yes… Yes it will.” With everyone’s eyes on him he continued. “I’ll miss you.” He finished trying not too look as happy has he felt.

“If you wouldn’t mind Princess, my ship is on it’s way and will rendez-vous with us in this sector in about 2 vargas.”

“Perfect, we’ll let you two say your goodbye’s while we go to the point.”

Everyone left, even Shiro leaving the couple alone.

“Come pet, I need to make sure you remember who’s your master before I go.”

…

Getting thrown on the bed Lance barely had time to stabilise himself before Lotor was ordering for him to strip.

Doing has he was told, all Lance wanted was to liberate his erection and get filled fast. Lotor roughly turned on his stomach and his hips were pulled up. The toy was pulled out, replaced by cold lubed fingers before a hot cock was entering him. Not used to a hard and fast fuck, Lance wasn’t able to stop his moans and screams, has his prostate was ravaged.

“Slow- to much- Lotor please…”

“What did I say about disrespecting me?” A hand took a hold of his throat pressing enough to make breathing hard. “You are my toy, nothing else.”

“I know-“ he wheezed. “I want to- to see you. Please.”

Slowing down just a bit, Lotor let off a bit of pressure to let him talk. “What do you mean.”

“It’s our last timhmm—before a movement… I want it to be good for you, not just rushed.” No matter how Lotor tried to be a heartless monster, Lance had learned how to act to make it better for himself, yet still making Lotor think it was his own idea. It was a game and Lance was learning how to play it. If he was good, the prince would be more lenient, even nice sometimes.

Just like his mother said when she talked about Cuba’s history, there is power in submission. Make the leader think they are in control while the population have the time to get ready for a revolution. Lance just had to listen, reduce the punishments and try to get just a bit of control. Even if that control was on making sex more pleasurable for himself.

A dark smile grew on Lotor’s lips. “You really are just a slut, wanting to make this last for longer. You won’t be able to function without my cock inside you. You’ll only be thinking when your next fill is.” Lotor loved his own voice and belittling Lance, it always made him feel more powerful. Yet he did has Lance asked, turning him toward him and slowing down just a bit.

“Yes! I’m your slut, only your’s!” Playing with whatever Lotor was saying, Lance finally had a breather to get more used to the hard cock slamming his insides.

Soon enough his mouth and throat was filled with Lotor’s long tongue, making breathing difficult and a fog taking over his mind. He put his arms around the Prince’s neck to bring him closer, moving his hips with the movements of Lotor’s. It didn’t take much longer for Lance to cum all over both their stomachs, but he knew Lotor wasn’t even halfway done, rarely did he knot before Lance came at least three times.

Taking his tongue out of Lance’s mouth, Lotor smirked. “Look at you, cumming so easily. Loving to be filled over and over again.”

Taking a big breath, Lance could only drool and nod has his body screamed from pleasure and overstimulation.

“Such a stupid pet, unable to even respond when you are talked to.” Laughed Lotor playing with the small spent cock.

Lance could only whimper and moan in response, overstimulation taking over pleasure. Lotor continued to fuck into Lance, biting at his neck and playing with his nipples. It was becoming too much, his vision was turning black except for two dark yellow eyes and a white smile. He came again, screaming and gripping Lotor’s shoulders. The world went to black, silence for a few seconds. It was calm and peaceful only for everything to come back all at once, knot forcing it’s way inside of him and making him scream in pleasure again. It felt like he got electrocated with each hard trust has more cum filled him, he felt bloated and high.

“Welcome back pet, seems like it was to much for your weak body.” He chuckled.

Unable to create a coherent though he just nodded in response.

They laid in the bed together, Lotor kissed him and fondled his body, but with less vigor then usual. He spent most of their last half-varga together looking at each other, almost has if they wanted to remember every little thing about the other’s body. Then when the knot went down, the Prince left the bed, took a shower and with one last kiss left.

Looking at the door, Lance wasn’t sure how he felt. He should be happy, he should be jumping up and down to be free for a while, but another part of him missed Lotor. He didn’t want too, he wanted to set fire to his sheets and run to the other side of the universe, yet he also wanted to smell the sheets for a hint of Lotor’s scent.

In the end he decided to cry himself to sleep. He could deal with everything in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big update! I've only reread it once so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. I'll try to reread the whole story soon so I can correct them. School has been kicking my butt, so what better to do then put all my stress on Lance?
> 
> I hope you liked it :) If you did I love reading your comments and theories, they are the reason I continue writting this story!


	7. Puppet theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much smut in this chapter, it's mostly a lot of angst about Lance not fitting in anymore. 
> 
> Throat fucking and cum eating at the end ;)

Waking up alone for the first time in weeks was disorienting. His body screaming in agony and relief, refused to move more then a cm at a time. His lower back and legs sending pulse of pain up his whole body, yet he felt more relax then ever. There was no arms around him pushing on his bruised body, no alien dick poking at his entrance, no sickly sweet words whispered in his ears. Yet he felt cold alone in the bed. Despite all the pain, he knew he was useful under Lotor. He had a purpose between those strong arms, he was a toy, he was made to be used. Now he had to go back to being a paladin, a savior of the universe, someone pure that people could look up too. Looking down at his blue and purple body he couldn’t see a hero, he only saw Lotor’s propriety.

Putting his teary face into his pillow, the only reassurance he got was the meager dissipating scent of Lotor.

…

Three strong knocking at his door woke him up again.

“You can’t sleep the whole day off.” The frustrated voice of Shiro penetrated the room. “Open up, we have training in a varga and you need to eat something first.”

“Yes! I’m getting up give me a tic.” Lance responded struggling up. One night was not enough rest for his muscles.

Stretching his aching body, he looked back at the soiled bed, he took the sheets off as fast has he could, putting them in the laundry shaft, yet when it came to Lotor’s pillow he couldn’t bring himself to wash it too. Taking new sheets, he remade the bed, using Lotor’s pillow as his own.

Taking a fast shower, Lance hesitated on which product to use. Deciding to use his soaps for the body, but took Lotor’s shampoo and conditioner so at least a part of him could smell like his master.

Then looking at his clothes, he was happy he had long sleeves and long pants. He was able to hide most of the marks, even zipping up his jacket, so his colorful collarbone didn’t show.

Opening his door with a fake smile plastered on his face, he saw Shiro waiting on the hallway wall in front of his door. “Finally, took you long enough.”

“Oh- sorry I didn’t know you were waiting for me.”

Pushing off the wall, Shiro walked up with a dark smile. “Of course, I wanted to make sure everything was ok.” He said grabbing a hand full of Lance’s ass painfully. “I will enjoy our time alone.”

Trying to hide the hitch in his breath, Lance looked far ahead. He forgot that even with Lotor gone it wouldn’t change his purpose. He was a toy, just made to be used and tossed to the next person. Hopefully Shiro couldn’t spend too much time with him without it looking strange. Walking next to the taller men, he was slowly speeding up, trying to lower the time spent alone.

…

Opening the kitchen door he was surrounded in the sweet smell of alien chocolate pancakes and sweet fruits. Hunk was adding a new bluish and purple pancake to the pile with a smile on his face.

“Good morning tuagane!” Lance exclaimed, faking an overly happy tone.

“Good morning hermano! Come here!” He answered back enveloping him in a big hug. “Most of us already ate, we wanted to let you sleep a bit more.”

“Thanks.”

“Now go sit, I’ll bring you a plate!” Hunk pushed Lance toward a stool. Turning back around with a plate with 6 large pancakes.

“Thanks my man, but I’m not sure I can eat that much.” Lance chuckled.

“Worst happens is more left overs for later, eat what you can.” With one last tap on the shoulder, Hunk went to clean some dishes.

Lance ate while chatting a bit with Hunk, it felt good to talk like this, it felt like forever since they joked together like this. It was almost perfect, if he ignored Shiro’s presence next to him, the older man was caressing his thighs and waist with his fingertips. Never going to far, just there, like a reminder of his position, nothing more then a toy.

After finishing his third pancake, Lance felt full enough while not feeling like he’d throw up during training later. Hunk covered the plate in a small particle barrier before putting it in the fridge with other leftovers.

“I don’t know what we’d do without you Hunk! You feed us so well, it was delicious!”

“Aaaaww, thanks bro. I love working with all the alien ingredients, I never know what I get!” Whipping his hands off, Hunk looked around the kitchen for anything he might have missed, then turned back to Lance with a proud smile. “I better get back to Pidge before training, I made them wait long enough. I see you later hermano!”

“Good luck surviving the wrath of the Gremlin. Love you tuagane.”

“Love you too.”

With one last hug Hunk was gone. Leaving Lance alone with Shiro. For a second he could feel his stomach knot and pancake trying to go back out, but with a calming breath he took back control of his body.

“We better get ready for training… What are we doing today?” Lance tried to make conversation.

“We’ll practice with the lions and creating Voltron.” Shiro caressed his back, going down to grab his ass. “Afterward we’ll have some private hand on hand practice to make sure you are still in top shape for fighting.”

Lance fought the shudder in his spine, he didn’t want whatever Shiro had in mind, but he had no say in it. With a small nod, Lance sealed his fate.

…

Shiro let Lance go change into his uniform alone, while he went to talk with Coran about today’s training. He was sitting on his bed with his suit in his hands. He didn’t feel worthy of putting it on anymore, the hero’s logo was something to be proud of, yet he was just a toy playing the role of a hero. He felt like a kid playing a prince in a school play, people clapped because he was cute, not because he was good. Now he’s an adult pushed on stage with no lines. All the spotlights are on him when he doesn’t deserve it. Why can’t they see? He’s not a hero! He’s just entertainment before the real hero comes in. How can Hunk still treat him so good when he brings nothing to the team? Only Shiro and Lotor saw through him, he’s nothing but something pretty to look at. And even then, he’s not that pretty…

Falling on his pillow, he smelled Lotor. Why can’t the prince be here. He could tell him what to do, show him what he’s good at and make him forget everything. Hands coming up to his choker, Lance played with the cool material. This was the only physical object that brought him closer to the prince, the only thing that helped him calm down. He just had to act like a hero, he was a good actor, he could do it. Just like with the Voltron shows, look good and people will believe it.

With one last big inhale of Lotor’s scent, Lance got up and closing his eyes put the armor on. It was a familiar routine, black bodysuit on, then the lower half first, followed by the plastron and arms, finishing with the helmet. Exhaling slowly, he opened his eyes, looking down at himself he looked like a hero. Looked like a brave man ready for battle, yet he felt like a lie, a masquerade. Yet he couldn’t run away, he had to put his mask on and act like the hero he isn’t.

With one last look in the mirror, Lance left his room.

…

Joining the team in the control room, Allura, Shiro and Coran were making the finishing touches for the training. Pidge was tinkering one some galra technology, while their feet were in the air on the back of their chair. Hunk came over with a smile.

“Don’t look so gloomy hermano, I know you miss your boyfriend, but we’re still here.” He squeezed his shoulder.

Pidge looked up from their tinkering, their face was red from being upside down. “UUGGHHH! This is a no feeling zone! Keep your gross love outside!”

“Aaaww don’t be like that, who was it that came to me misty eyed about being happy for their ‘tall bean’ to have finally found someone to like them back.” Chuckled Hunk.

“WHAT I SAID WHILE SLEEP DEPRIVED IS CONFIDENTIAL!”

“You’re always sleep deprived.” Hunk smirked with a laugh.

“Exactly! Everything I say all the time is confidential! I will destroy your kitchen!” Pidge screamed jumping up from their chair.

“You wouldn’t dare, who would make you coffee?”

“I hate it here!” Sitting back down, Pidge turned their back to the team pouting.

Looking at both his friends continue their bantering, Lance felt disconnected. Of course he knew they both had a good relationship and spent lots of time together, but he felt like he was left behind. Included in their talk, but not talked to. Him standing there didn’t make a difference, they had a much closer relationship then he could ever hope to have, not anymore. Looking away from the duo, Lance walked up to the trio at the main table.

Making sure to go in between Allura and Coran, he asked “So what’s the big plan for today?”

“Since we don’t want to overwhelm you on your first day back, we’ll do the usual asteroid evasion practice, followed by landing practice and target practice. Then we’ll make you try to form Voltron and do similar exercises.” Responded Coran twirling his mustache.

“Sounds good!” Said Lance with forced excitement.

“Guess we’re all ready?” Allura turned back toward the bickering techno duo. “Come on guys, to your lions!”

“Yeeesss maam!” Responded Pidge.

“See you down there!” Hunk said with a smile toward Lance.

Shiro came around behind Lance, taking his shoulders in a firm grip. “Welcome back.” Before leaving too.

Turning to go to his lion too, Allura called out to him. “Wait. We’re starting with individual training, so take the time you need. We all know the Red lion can be temperamental. Don’t stress too much if she doesn’t respond at first.” With a smile she put her hair up while going to Blue’s door.

With on last smile from Coran, Lance went down the zipline toward Red.

…

Standing in front of Red, he felt extremely small. He forgot how big and imposing the lions are. Taking a large breath, he tried to fake his confidence and walked closer to the lion. He waited a few agonizing tics before yellow eyes glowed and Red lowered her head. Stepping inside felt like coming back home, she was curious about the absence searching for answers in his head, yet he could let his act crack, so he put up the best wall he could. Showing he was sick and Lotor took care of him. Pushing out of his minds, what he did with said prince. Red didn’t seem satisfied but let it go for now.

Sitting down on the pilot seat, he took the controls with a feeling of annoyance coming from Red. She wasn’t happy that he didn’t answer her questions, but won’t stop him from piloting her. Telling her a soft thank you, Lance joined the rest of the group outside.

Connecting to the group call, he found them already weaving and turning around asteroids, Hunk trying to catch Pidge in a game of tag, he screamed about how unfair it was they could go invisible. Allura was giggling with Blue dancing around the rocks in their own valse in space. Shiro was the only one waiting for him.

“Took you long enough.” Signed Shiro. “Come on we’re playing tag with 2 seekers.” Calling everyone back to order in the call. “The two first seekers are Allura and Lance. And no Pidge you can’t use invisibility.”

“BUT!”

“No but, Everyone ready?” Hearing a positive answer from everyone except Lance and a grumble from Pidge, Shiro continued. “Then go!”

Allura pushed herself off of a rock going right for Hunk, while the other screamed Yellow wasn’t responding, Pidge laughed maniacally has she used an electric wave to force reboot Hunk’s lion and leaving him in the dust to be tagged by Allura. Blue and Green giggled together has they virtually fist bumped. Lance knew he had no chance of catching the gremlin, had no intention of going close to Shiro and Hunk was a tag with him, meaning Allura was his target.

Engaging his trusters, he pushed himself toward Allura, weaving and going around asteroids to get to the Princess. She squeaked in surprise, creating ice walls behind herself to block him, yet following Red’s instincts he went around eachone coming closer and closer to his prey when suddenly he ran face first into a rock, getting red face stuck in it.

“Thanks Shiro!” Giggled Allura has she got away.

Shiro laughed “Need help Lance?”

“No… I think I’ll be ok.”

Activating Red’s laser, he destroyed the asteroid and looked back at the others. Pidge had been tagged by Hunk and was chasing after Shiro. Locking his sight on Hunk, he went started the chase again, weaving around debris toward the Yellow lion. Hunk unable to maneuver around the asteroid pushed them behind himself toward Lance, making catching him harder. He couldn’t catch up, whenever he got too close a rock would hit him back. Growing frustrated he turned back toward the others, Allura was once again it, so Lance concentred his effort on Pidge.

They were impossible to catch, they rivaled Red in speed and fluidity, plus they had many gadgets to easily get away from Lance, the only way she got caught was when Allura intercepted her from the other side and tagged her.

Lance could feel the frustration and tears grow the more he tried to catch the others. He even went after Shiro at once point, yet never in the varga they played tag did he touch someone. He was in the fastest lion yet caught no one in the team. They laughed it off, saying he was rusty, but it was more then that, once again Lance was faced with the reality that this was a mistake, he’s the seventh wheel that was never supposed to be a paladin.

Taken out of his thoughts by Shiro explaining the target practice. “It’s simple, Coran will light up an asteroid and first person to shoot it will get 1 point.”

“What do we win if we get the most points!?!?” Asked Pidge.

“Hunk’s leftovers.” Responded Shiro.

“YOU ARE ALL GOING DOWN!!!!” Yelled Pidge.

“Coran we’re ready.” Said Shiro.

“Cut the fat!” Responded Coran.

“Coran it’s ‘Copy that’” Chuckled Hunk.

“Oh… all your human sayings are strange. Anyhoo get ready!” Coran twirled his moustache in the video chat, clicking a few buttons. “Here we go!”

All the lions were in a circle, look around when the first light appeared behind him on his radar. Turning too late, Pidge whooped in the mic. Signing, he got this, don’t try to shoot the ones behind, just concentrate on the ones in front. A few more lights got blasted behind him before one appear in front of him. Aiming the tail laser, he shot at the asteroid illuminated, watching it get destroyed was satisfying, finally he did it!

“1 Point for Number 1!” Came from Coran.

“What? I though I got that one!” He replied frustrated.

“Sorry number 3, but number 1 got it a tic before you.”

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Lance exhaled deeply. It’s ok, he just has to be faster. Concentrating back on the lights, one came on his left, but got blasted by Allura first. No worries, he’d get the next one. Waiting, one in front of him illuminated, quickly he aimed and shot. The rock was destroyed, from the coms he heard “1 point for number 3!” Letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, he saw another on his right, shooting it down, one after the other he shot the rocks in his sector. Feeling good Lance smiled fully for the first time in a long time.

“The last point goes to the Princess! Now let me count the points.” Coran hummed. “First place goes to number 1 with 34 points!”

“Damnit! How many points did I get?” Asked Pidge.

“You got third place with 27 points number 5. Princess was second place with 32 points. Number 2 was fourth place with 26 points and Number 3 was fifth place with 23 points.”

The smile left Lance’s lips, even though he did his best he got last place. Of course he was the worst, he’s not like them, he’s not a hero, he’s a toy, a child faking being a hero. Just a place holder. Tuning out the conversation, Red pressed inside his head, wanting answers. Of course she’d be mad, she’s a lion of Voltron stuck with him and not her real paladin. She’s stuck with a joke, an actor until he can be replaced.

Getting out of his head when Shiro called for him. “Yes?”

“Get ready for forming Voltron.”

Knuckles whitening from his grip, he hummed his response going to his place in the formation. Red kept pestering his mind, still wanting to enter. But his walls grew, blocking out everyone. When they tried to form Voltron he couldn’t connect with any of them. He couldn’t let anyone see how pathetic he truly is. He couldn’t lose what little respect he still had, he couldn’t let his friends see behind the curtain. So he kept his façade, saying something about Red not connecting with him right now.

“This was already a lot for a first training with the lions. Maybe we should end it here?” Hunk came to his defence.

“True, it was a lot of work for today, not to forget Shiro and Lance still have their training later.” Added Pidge.

“I think we all agree, good job guys. Let’s get back to the castle.” Shiro ended.

Sitting in his lion, Lance didn’t want to go out and face them all, he knew he couldn’t keep his mask up. So he waited for them all to leave.

…

I took almost half a varga for Hunk to finally leave, the other boy looked concerned. Even after telling him he was talking with Red, his best friend stayed close. It was only when Shiro made him leave, did he go.

“Come out already Lance. You can’t keep hiding in there.” Asked an impatient Shiro.

There was no use for waiting longer, he still had to practice hand to hand. Leaving his lion, Shiro grasped the back of his neck to push him faster forward.

“Go change in something more loose, I’ll wait for you at the training room.”

“Yes.”

Separating, Lance went to his room, looking through his few clothes, he found leggings and long sleeved sport shirt, he was still careful to hide the bruises.

…

Entering the training room, he found Shiro stretching on the floor in a similar outfit he had on, except he had a tank top.

“Let’s start slow, first start stretching.” Shiro said, getting up off the floor.

Lance started with his upper body, stretching his arms and back, then sitting on the floor he stretched his legs. Shiro put his hand on his shoulders, pushing him further over his closed legs. Then putting his chest against Lance’s back, he opened Lance’s legs, massaging his inner thighs. Fuck Lance was starting to react to the touches. He was pushed face down on the floor, legs open and butt pushed out feeling Shiro’s own growing member. Then he was let go, head fuzzy and legs in jelly.

“Get up we’ll be starting.”

Pushing himself off the floor, it took a few seconds for Lance to stop his legs from shaking.

“We’ll start with a few sets of punches and blocks before we do a real practice. First do 1 right jab, 1 left jab, then block my hook. Clear?”

“Yes.”

“Go.”

Easing in position, Lance jumped a bit on his feet to loosen himself before doing has he was told. Simple Jab, Jab, Hook block. Jab, Jab, Hook block. Going a bit faster each time Lance got into the movement, Shiro blocking each time with more force and switching hook hands randomly. They did continue for a few doboshes before switching to Right Hook, right Hook, left uppercut, left leg push. Shiro knew Lance preferred to use his legs for the length advantage, meaning he made him practice mostly hands and a few kicks. After a while they practiced rolls, pushes, dodging and attacks until they both worked up a sweat.

“It’s time for the real fight practice. I won’t hold back just for you.”

“I know.” Lance responded with an exhale.

Something changed in Shiro’s eyes, he looked bored before, but now he had a dangerous posture. Preparing himself for the attack did nothing, Shiro punched him in the arm pushing him a few steps back, then with a swipe of his leg Lance was on his back a foot on the chest.

Taking his foot off Lance’s chest, Shiro looked furious. “Get up.”

Struggling back up, Lance clutched his left arm, he tried to block Shiro’s first attack, but he ended up with a bigger bruise.

“Attack me first this time.”

“I- yes.”

Taking a big inhale, Lance launched himself at Shiro. Faking a left kick, he punched with his left hand, which was easily blocked. Disengaging, Lance walked around Shiro. Going for a right jab, Shiro caught his hand in a painful grip, kicking Shiro in the stomach, he was able to disengage again. Taking a breather, Shiro attacked with a left jab, trying to evade he got punched in the right shoulder. Stumbling a bit back, Shiro took Lance by the hair, he took hold of Shiro’s hand twisting his body to dislodge Shiro and force him to let go. He stumbled away out of breath. Looking back, Shiro didn’t even look like he ruffled, breathing normally. Frustrated, Lance engaged again, going to kick Shiro in the face, only for his ankle to get taken. Unable to move, Lance wiggled helplessly in Shiro’s grip.

“This is pathetic.” Shiro took hold of Lance neck, stopping his moving. “You can hardly fight back, it feels like I’m fighting a kid.” Letting go of the leg, Shiro pushed Lance backward by the neck, until he was against the wall. “Really, why am I even trying? Did you see how horrible today went? Couldn’t pilot Red, couldn’t shoot anything, couldn’t form Voltron, can’t even fight. You are good at only one thing aren’t you.” Slowly Lance was forced to his knees. “Aren’t you?”

“Ye-yes.”

“And what is that?”

“I- I’m a pet, I’m a slut… I’m only made to be used.”

“That’s right. Open your mouth.”

Doing has he was told, Shiro hastily pulled himself out and put his half hard member in Lance’s mouth. Taking hold of Lance’s hair, he fucked his mouth slowly, wanting to enjoy the feeling. When he was fully hardened, he upped the tempo, fucking deep in Lance’s throat and taking himself almost fully out.

“Fuck you really are just a slut. Opening your mouth whenever and wherever if your told to. Look at you hard in from me fucking your mouth. Those this position make you happy? The only position you’re actually good at?”

Lance moaned in response, it was true, this was what he was good at. He wasn’t supposed to be a paladin, at least in this position he could make others feel good.

“Look at you, taking me in public no questions asked. Anyone could come through those doors and see you on your knees taking your leader like you are meant for it.”

Whimpering around the cock in his mouth, Lance turned red. He didn’t want Hunk to see him like this. What would he think, his friend would look at him in disgust and leave him. Or if Allura found him, she’d kick him out of the castle. This is the place for paladins not sluts like him. Tears fell down his cheeks, not sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or from the embarrassment, maybe both.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you. Just getting fucked by anyone who passes, a warm cocksleeve to be used. Fuck…” Shiro forced Lance to take him whole has he came down his throat.

He had to swallow, trying and falling to find breath. The world was dotted in black when Shiro finally let his head go. Falling down on the floor, Lance coughed up cum has he tried to get back his breath. His vision came back slowly, looking up at Shiro from the floor, the man looked even more imposing then usual, especially with the dangerous grin he wore. Trying to push himself back up, Shiro put his foot on his back.

“I don’t think so. You made a mess spitting back cum on the floor. We can’t leave it like that can we?”

Lance shook his head already knowing what would be asked of him.

“You need to clean it up, come on.” He pushed harder on his back. “Lick it up.”

Sticking his tongue out warily, Lance licked the floor has fast has he could. It tasted salty and musty like cum, but it was overpowered by taste of salty sweat, dirt and a disgusting crunchiness. Trying to keep himself from throwing up, Lance finished his task with tears in his eyes. It never felt lower than he did now, he had no power, he could only do has he was said. Shiro took his foot off his back, chuckling to himself.

“Look at yourself, unable to move after so little? And you think you can be a hero? Save the universe by sucking everyone’s dick off? Pathetic. At least you make a good hole to fuck.” Turning to leave, Shiro gave him a parting wave. “Goodnight.”

Curling on the floor, Lance felt sick and scared. He was foolish to think he could even fake being a hero, he wasn’t even good enough to be near the others, he was simply a slut, a hole, a disgusting thing. Forcing himself up, Lance went back to his room.

…

Laying down on his bed, he could still smell Lotor a bit. At least Lotor might still want him right? His master wouldn’t just leave him because of how disgusting he is? He didn’t want to be left behind in the middle of no where. He wanted to see his mama. He wanted to be home in the warmth of their love. Did he deserve it anymore? He wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since the last update!!! I'm sorry!!!! 
> 
> Hope you liked a more story driven chapter, because a few more are coming in the future. Though no worries there will be more smut in the future too!!!!
> 
> Tell me what you though of this chapter and hopefully I won't make you wait too long for next update!!!


	8. Lines crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finaly gets his turn >:3
> 
> Lots of breathplay (not safe breathplay) painplay (noncon) lots of hurt and angst.

After a rather hard training session with the Voltron team, Lance took a long shower, taking his time to massage his aching muscles and pamper himself up. Washing his hair with Lotor’s product again, he realized how long his hair had become. He’s had yet to cut it since he went into space, who knows how long ago. He felt the strands tickle his neck, wouldn’t Keith find it funny that he too had grown out a mullet.

Thinking of the red paladin brought him pain, the other boy had been his leader, his friend and he though maybe more… Yet Lance made him run away with his problems. He knew that what he was feeling was dumb and not useful to bring up to Keith, but of course like the idiot he is, he opened himself to him. And of course, the other preferred to run far away from his depressing thoughs. That’s why he shouldn’t bother the others, his problems aren’t even important. He’s not important.

Closing the water, Lance towel dried his hair, put his many creams on himself then went back to his room. Going to search for a change of clothe, he stopped in front of the mirror.

Most of his bruises and injuries were gone, since Lotor has been gone for over a movement. He only used his mouth on Shiro and for quick uses only. Massaging his throat, the only thing left of his prince was the small choker. Caressing the purple collard, Lance wasn’t sure how he felt. He missed his master, but enjoyed the break he got.

Laying down in his bed, the pillow had lost all of Lotor scent, yet it brought him comfort. Laying there naked, he felt drips of water go down his neck from his wet hair, just like the tears rolling down his cheeks. He was a magnet of bad luck, making Keith leave, red wouldn’t talk to him anymore keeping them from forming Voltron, Pidge got hurt on their last mission because he failed to protect them, Lotor had Voltron under his thumb because he was unable to speak up, Hunk barely talked with him anymore, what else did he screw up without knowing. What was the point in faking it anymore, he was nothing, he was barely more then a toy acting like a person. They should simply replace him already.

…

The door opened suddenly, but Lance had no shame for his nudity anymore. He stayed on his side, looking at the wall.

The bed dipped followed by the caress of a cold hand. “Not even a hello slut? Do I need to teach you some manners before the Prince comes back?”

He was tired, not really in the mood for Shiro’s antics. “Hi Shiro.” The older man always preferred to use his mouth, rarely giving the rest of his body attention. Swallowing drily, his throat hurt has it spasmed around nothing. He spent most of his days on his knees, sucking and pleasuring his leader. Hoping to give himself a break, he simply pushed his ass in the air, presenting himself.

With a hungry growl, Shiro took his cheeks in a strong grip. “Look at you, presenting like a bitch. You really want to get fucked that badly?” There was hesitance in his voice, something Lance hadn’t heard in a long time coming from him.

“Yes. Shiro I want you to fill me to the brim. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.” Reciting his lines like a bad porn, Lance wiggled his hips to accentuate his words. He just wanted the other man to hurry and finish up.

“Fuck.” The hands kneaded his thighs, hesitation back once again. Lubing his fingers up with the pink slime, Shiro entered a shy finger into Lance. The younger man moaned like a cheap whore, encouraging Shiro’s movements. Soon another finger joined the first, going deeper trying to find the bundle of nerves. His other hand caressed the rest of his body, stopping at his nipples to play with them. “It has been a while since I last played with you all night, hasn’t it?” The movement grew confident and the smirk came back.

“It has.” Lance moaned out, finally turning his head toward the other man. “I’ve been feeling so empty!”

Shiro pushed him on his back so the hands could have better access to his body. He kept the act up, exaggerating his reactions, panting and moaning to the simple touches. Shiro was enjoying every second of it.

“Look at you, already a panting mess with only 3 fingers.”

“More! Pleash Shiro!” Lance had learned that the other man was weak to begging a long time ago. He loved to feel in control, to feel bigger then he was, he was so easy to trick. Opening his legs invitingly, Lance looked into Shiro’s eyes. “Pleash! Fuck me! I need ish!”

“I-“ Shiro was conflicted, the four fingers deep inside Lance stopped, making the other wiggle in need. “Fuck. I can’t.”

“Pleash! Shiro I need it! Fill me up! Por favor!” Growing frustrated, Lance undid Shiro’s pants, taking him out. His cock was hard and weeping on his fingers. Why wouldn’t he just fuck him already and get it done with.

Shiro groaned in pleasure, furrowed brows relaxing a bit has he lets himself get taken by the feeling. “You fucking slut… Can’t be satisfied without getting filled up, is that it?”

“Hmhmm. Yesh! Fill me up!” Lance responds tightening around Shiro’s fingers.

“Fuck…” Taken Lance’s head in a strong grip, Shiro forced him to look deeply into his eyes. “This will be the only time, you better enjoy it and keep your mouth shut.” Squeezing harder on his jaw. “Is this understood?”

Nodding the best he could. “Yesh! Pleash! I wond dell!”

“Good slut.” Shiro smirked, salivating at Lance’s winking hole. “Look at you. Wanting to be filled so bad.”

Shiro pushed into Lance’s warm entrance in one go. Lance groaned in pain, trying to make it sound more like a moan. Tears going down his face, yet forcing his show smile on. Shiro didn’t give him time to adjust, starting a painful fast rhythm fucking into him.

“Is this what you wanted slut? To be fucked like the bitch in heat you are?”

Letting out a gasp of pain. “Yesh… wanded do be fiwed!” Hiccuping in tears. “Sho big! Fiwed good!”

“I should have fucked you so long ago. You are so tight around me.” Huffed Shiro in his ear. “Fuck… Can’t believe the prince wants to keep this to himself.”

Moaning and scratching at the sheets. Lance could only take it has the pain slowly gave away to pleasure. Shiro loving all the sounds he made, fucking has hard and deep has he could.

The older man straightened back up, looking all over the body under him, a feral smirk on his lips. Never slowing down, he took his time exploring every part he could touch. Mouthing at his calf, while his hands massaged the inside of his thighs. Lance responded to each touch with low moans, hoping it would make the other man finish faster.

Continuing his journey up the boy’s body, Shiro took his time playing with his ass cheeks. A few painful slaps followed by a hard grip. The pain made him whimper and tighten around Shiro’s pistoning cock.

“You like this don’t you whore. Couldn’t wait for the Prince to come back. You just needed to be filled?”

Nodding and moaning in fake pleasure, Lance mind was already gone from what was happening to his body. It wasn’t the first time he felt outside of his body, but this time was much more powerful. It was like watching a video of himself, he could see what was happening, but he didn’t feel it anymore. He watched has Shiro played with his nipples and small cock. Biting at his shoulders and scratching at his sides. He was fucking harder then before, knuckles white from the strength of his grip on Lance’s hips. Already he could see the bruises forming on his skin.

Finding himself unable to watch anymore, he decided to look around. Floating to the few pictures on his walls, he saw the one family picture he had in his jacket. Next to that was many pictures of him with aliens they helped. He remembered those pictures bringing him pride in the past, now he wasn’t sure what to feel about them. Could he even feel anything anymore? Looking back at himself and Shiro, pain crashed into him. With a gasp he looked away again.

He spent his time looking around his spotless room. The Prince didn’t allow any mess, meaning he had to clean up after himself, no clothes on the floor, no more random gift put on his shelves, only important useful items could be in the room.

Not sure what to do anymore, he drifted in a corner to wait it out. Maybe he should take a nap? He was tired before.

Closing his eyes dark enveloped him, followed by warm red tendrils. Yes, sleep was good.

…

Waking up cold and in pain, Lance looked down at himself. He was full of scratches, bruises and bite marks. His whole body hurts simply laying there breathing, he wasn’t sure how he could even get up. Yet the feeling of cold and dried cum all over him encouraged him to get up. Almost tripping over his feet three times, he used the wall to stay upright. Looking back at the dirty sheets, cum and blood littered the bed has proof of last night activities. Confused, Lance looked down his legs, were a mixture of cum, lube and blood dripped down. Guess he didn’t get the break he hoped for last night.

Limping to the bathroom, he sat on the floor of the warm shower, cleaning the multiple fluids from his skin. He didn’t have much energy, nor could he reach all of his product. So he made do with his bar of soap.

He stayed on the hard floor for half a varga before he had the energy to get back up again. Moving to sit on the toilet, he took his time cleaning and putting healing salves on his many injuries. When he was sure he wasn’t bleeding anywhere, he took a few painkillers and sat on a small clean corner of his mattress, waiting for the meds to work.

Looking at the time, he was surprised to see it was almost half day, yet no one came to get him for training. Maybe they were able to annoy Allura into letting them have a break for once. Thinking back on last night, he couldn’t remember much of it. Though he did remember Red’s calming protective presence in the back of his mind. Not sure why, he sent a small mental nudge to the Red lion. The response was a wave of comfort and questions.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the warm feeling. “Hey girl. I… Thanks for yesterday.”

He got hugged in a wave of concern and warmth. Still the questioning persisted.

“I can’t tell you much. I-“ Chocking on his words, Lance tried not to cry. “There isn’t anything you can do. I just need to be useful while I can. It’s war, don’t let me bring the team down.”

The nudging got more insistent, wanting to know what was happening.

“Don’t… Red, I can’t- I can’t say anything. Not yet.”

Finally relenting, the poking changed to embracing him in a hug again.

…

Blinking back to reality, the meds finally worked and his body didn’t feel has painful anymore. He took his time putting clothes on and changing the bed before going to the kitchen.

Not finding anyone, he quickly ate then went to the control room where he found Coran.

“Oh hello my boy! How are you feeling?”

“I’m good.”

“Number one said you didn’t feel too great in the ol piping system! Said to let you rest.”

“I… Well now I feel better.” Groaned Lance, he could have made up any lie and that’s the one Shiro chose?

“If you are still not feeling well I would suggest to do a fast check up! Wouldn’t want to risk you getting sick again so soon.” The concern in the older man’s voice felt genuine, it made Lance feel bad for lying to him.

“No need Coran, I’m way better. I just needed some sleep. But thank you.”

“If you say so, don’t hesitate if you need anything my boy.”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m wondering where everyone is?”

Humming in thoughts, Coran looked at the castle’s map. “Looks like our genius team is with the Green lion, number one is in the training room and our Princess is in the library.”

“Good to know. Thank you Coran.”

“Anytime my boy.” He responded with a twirl of his mustache.

Lance left with a small wave.

…

When the door closed behind him, Lance wasn’t sure what to do. He could go back to his room to relax, but that would mean Shiro could easily find him to use him again. He didn’t want to disturb whatever Allura was doing, not like she’d like to spend time with him. Maybe he could go see team Punk, he hasn’t really talked with both of them lately, they didn’t have much time for simple chitchat.

Going to the Green Lion’s hangar, Lance found the duo over schematics and arguing.

“I don’t understand it should work!” Yells Pidge a bit red in the face.

“Maybe it’s in the coding? The mechanical part all work together.” Calmly stated Hunk.

“It can’t be the coding! I rechecked three times! Somethings isn’t connected!”

“Well I checked the schematics four times! They all look good!”

His foot kicked a stray wrench on the floor announcing his arrival. Pidge looked behind to him, eyes red and angry.

“Look who’s up now? What do you want?” They sneered.

He knew Pidge was angry at their work and was pushing it on him, but it hurt more then a slap in the face. “I- I just… hm wanted to see you guys?”

Hunk let out a long breath of annoyance. Why did he think it was a good idea to go see them? The duo was hard at work while he skipped everything to stay in bed.

“Pidge calm down.” Hunk sighed. “What’s up hermano? Heard you weren’t feeling well this morning.”

“I’m better now, just needed more sleep.”

“Pshh all you fucking do is sleep.” Pidge snarked.

Hunk put his hand on Pidge’s head, shaking his disapprovingly. “And you don’t get enough. Now what can we do for you?” He looked at Lance expectantly.

“I don’t need anything… hum… just came to say hi…”

“Well hi! Are we done?” Pidge crossed their arms, dark lines under their eyes showing their lack of sleep.

“Pidge stop.” Groaned Hunk. “I’m sorry Lance, Pidge is well… Pidge.” He gestured toward them.

Pidge gave them both middle fingers.

“Come sit here.” Hunk proposed patting the chair next to him. “We’re trying to upgrade the Lion’s articulations for softer landings and better attacks, but we aren’t having any luck right now.”

Lance didn’t want to intrude, but he couldn’t say no to Hunk either. So sitting next to him, he looked at the schematics. He saw a few places where maybe it had been the problem, but who was he to question the duo, they probably checked everything he saw anyway.

“Anyway good thing you came, it’s time for a break.” Hunk decided stretching his arms out. “I guess you’ve been missing your boyfriend, do you know when he’ll get back?”

“Pretty boy over there probably miss him so much he got a stomach ache over it!” Laughed Pidge, making Hunk giggle.

Lance faked laughter, opening his mouth to respond when Hunk cut him off.

“Omg! When he’ll come back they’ll be like heteros in the rain running toward each other!” Snorted Hunk.

“Hohoho and Lotor will princess dip him saying ‘I missed you so much love! Let me kiss those tears away’”

“Lance will be all ‘Oh my prince! I missed you more!’ and they’ll eat each others face.”

Lance stayed on the side, fake smiling has he tried and failed to join the conversation. What did he think would have happen? He wasn’t interesting, he didn’t have anything to say, better just stay with his mouth shut while looking pretty like a good pet.

Soon enough the conversation went back to the project on hand. Lance didn’t have anything to add, so he just zoned out. A few times he’d get brought back in the conversations with mean jabs pointed at him, but for the most part he could simply get lost in the pretty colors.

…

Shiro came to get him for “training” with a smirk. Since the others had their training this morning, he also had to do some training too.

Hunk waved him off with a “Good talk!” a smile and a shoulder pat. Pidge barely looked up, only giving him a wave.

When they were alone in the hallway, Shiro put his hands around Lance’s waist. “Let’s have some fun in your room.”

“I though we were training?” Ask Lance hoping to change Shiro’s mind.

Turning toward him, Shiro pushes Lance on the wall forcefully. “It’s our own special training slut.” Cold silver eyes look into his own, hand on his throat tightening dangerously. “Didn’t you like yesterday? A whore like you wouldn’t be satisfied with only that, would you?” Shiro asks with a smirk.

“Of course Shiro.” He wheezes out.

“Good, now come on.”

Following Shiro’s fast pace, Lance can already feel his whole body screaming for a break, it will hurt, but there isn’t much he can do to stop it.

Entering his room, Shiro pushes Lance on the bed. “Get naked.” Seeing Lance’s hesitation, he gets annoyed. “Now!”

Hands shooting up to take his jacket off, he shimmies out of his clothes as Shiro does the same with a hungry stare. The second Lance is naked, Shiro joins him on the bed. He looks over his body, at each mark he left, poking each bruise, scratching at the barely closed wounds, enjoying each whimper of pain Lance does.

“Fuck… Look at you. A whore ready to be used and marked up. You little masochist like the pain so much you blacked out from pleasure yesterday.” Slapping his still tender ass, Shiro enjoyed the groan of pain he got. “Who cares about you being a paladin, you’ll only have to be my slut when I need it.” Taking his chin in a painful grip. “That’s all you’re good for anyway.”

He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to hurt anymore. Tearing up, Lance wiggled under Shiro. “I don’t like pain.” He pleaded.

Shiro smile dropped, punching Lance in the stomach. “Who cares what you like slut. You’re just a toy to be used and played with.”

Coughing breathlessly, Lance fought to keep the bile down. But Shiro didn’t give him time to rest, he was brought up by the hair toward Shiro’s dick.

“Shut up and do your job.” Coldly asked Shiro, not waiting for a response before shoving hard and deep in Lance’s throat.

After the first hard shove, Lance was let go to set the pace. Fighting through his gag reflex, he bobbed up and down his dick, sucking on the tip when he needed a small break before going back down to the base.

Shiro made small moans of pleasure, hand gripping into Lance’s hair painfully. Not guiding his movement, but anchoring himself. 

Continuing his ministration over Shiro’s cock, Lance gave it his all, hoping he could make Shiro come without using his aching hole. Pausing to suck at the tip, swirling his tongue around it, he stroked the length with his hand. Licking up and down the shaft, leaving kisses on his way, Lance used his second hand to massage Shiro’s heavy balls. He pulled all of his tricks out, from playing with Shiro’s slit, to sucking on his balls. Lance was growing tired and Shiro didn’t seem a bit closer to cumming.

“That’s enough.” He said pushing Lance away. “Time for the main meal.” He positioned himself between Lance’s open legs, slicking his fingers up with lube.

Lance took a few deep breaths, he had to relax or it would hurt even more. But that was easier said then done. Watching Shiro bring his finger closer only made him tighten up. He felt the fingers try and push in, yet unable to do so.

“What are you doing slut? Open up already.”

“I- I’m trying… It hurts…” Cried Lance.

“I don’t care!” Shiro was officially angry, his cold metal hand grabbed his neck, crushing his windpipes and stopping all his air flow.

Panic came over his body, any rational thinking went out of the window. He was trembling, gasping for air, yet getting none. His lungs ached in need of new oxygen, his hands came up to scratch at the arm keeping him down. He started kicking his legs, but they soon got immobilised under a heavy weight. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to plead, but no words left his lips. Is vision went blurry from tears and dark spots. Why couldn’t he breathe? Everything was turning dark, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, was he back in the ocean? If he swam up would he find his mama there? He wanted her hugs, he missed her… but why? Where did he go?

Swimming up to the surface, the weight suddenly left his neck, he could breath! Catching his breath, the black spots slowly left his vision revealing blue light, a grey celling and a naked man. Shiro was smiling over him, he was saying something but it only sounded like mumbles. His body hurt, something was playing with his ass, opening him roughly. Looking away from the man over him, Lance looked at the wall blurry from tears.

“-cking slut! I knew you could simply relax. It was easy.” Shiro laughed, already fucking him with three fingers. “I think you’re ready? A whore like you don’t need much preparations.” He took his fingers out, lubing up his cock in two strokes before lining himself up to his entrance. He didn’t go gently, in one hard trust he entered to his hips.

Screaming in pain, Lance had no way of stopping himself. It hurt so badly, he hated it, he didn’t want this. Chocking on his sobs, he cried in pain with each trust. “Please! Please stop! Por favor! Hurts! Hurts! Stop!” He begged, no strength in his body to push the other man away.

“Will you shut up slut! Take it like the bitch you are and stop crying!” Shiro slapped him, but it felt nothing like how the content trusting felt like. “This is what being a Galra’s toy! You take what you are given!”

Lance didn’t listen anymore, all he felt was pain, pain, pain, PAIN! It felt like his inside were getting shredded, all of his injuries and bruises were getting jostled. He couldn’t stop his whimpers and cries of pain, hoping it will end soon.

“Will you shut up or do I need to shut you up?!” Shiro asked, hand tightening on Lance’s neck again.

Barely able to breath anymore, he lost focus on the world, all that was left was a heighten feeling of pain. He hated it, he wanted it to end, why wouldn’t it stop? He was back in the ocean, but this time it wasn’t peaceful. It was a storm, strong waves hurling him in debris. Fighting against the weight keeping him under, he had no chance of getting out.

Then it all stopped. No more weight on him, no more painful pressure in his lower passage. Laying there he heard muffled shouts and moving figures around him. Closing his eyes, he let the dark take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohohohoho Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger!!! Tell me what you think is happening >:3 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you though of this chapter :D I'm hoping to update at least once a month!


End file.
